La Piedra Filosofal
by TenebrisSagittarius
Summary: Traducido de Eternal-Explosionist * Hay dos lados para cada moneda como los hay para cada historia. Una Slytherin para un Gryffindor. Detrás de cada héroe hay un villano y detrás de todo villano hay una historia. Marie Rogue es esa historia.
1. Prólogo

_**Primer año: La Piedra Filosofal**_

 _Hay dos lados para cada moneda como los hay para cada historia. Una Slytherin para un Gryffindor. Detrás de cada héroe hay un villano y detrás de todo villano hay una historia. Marie Rogue es esa historia._

 **Prólogo**

Era una noche tormentosa cuando Remus Lupin caminaba por su sala, sus pasos hacían un eco mientras la cuna que había recientemente invocado estaba desplegada en una esquina, a salvo. La bebé que contenía estaba profundamente dormida, sus pequeñas mejillas estaban rosadas por la calidez que proveía su cobija. Apenas tenía un año de edad con cabello negro grueso de bebé, suave al tacto. Aún no había visto sus ojos esa noche, ya que estaba dormida cuando Sirius se la había traído hace no más de una hora. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la vio y no recordaba de qué color eran. ¿Acaso eran de color avellana como los de James o verdes como los de Lily?

Puso su mano en el frío cristal de la ventana, viendo hacia la noche lluviosa. ¿En qué estaba pensando Sirius, trayéndole a una niña durante una noche como esta? Fue afortunado de que no le dio fiebre a la pobre por la lluvia y el frío. Un penetrante destello de luz ocasionado por un rayo hizo que retrocediera un paso. Qué clima tan atroz.

Hubo un golpe agudo contra el cristal y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para discernir una lechuza parda, tenía una carta arrugada en su pico. Después de sacudir el agua de sus plumas, ulular en desaprobación y hasta picarle a Remus en un dedo, la lechuza le entregó la carta.

"Condenada lechuza," murmulló. No tuvo la necesidad de romper el sello de la carta, dado que ni siquiera contenía una, lo cual hizo que sospechara de ella. Cuando sacó un pedazo de pergamino del sobre, se dio cuenta que este había sido guardado apresuradamente. Su estómago se contrajo mientras lo atacaba una ola de nauseas al tratar de leer la ilegible caligrafía. Cada uno de sus instintos gritaban de pavor a tal grado que hizo caso omiso de la cuna rechinando por los movimientos que hacía la pequeña niña.

" _Remus,_

 _Quien-Tú-Sabes mató a Lily y a James. Harry sobrevivió. Dumbledore está llevando a Harry con Vernon y Petunia Dursley. Esos Muggles cabezas huecas de los que Lily está relacionada. No puedo regresar por Marie. Iré tras Peter. Dumbledore dice que te puedes convertir en el guardián de Marie si así lo deseas, o envíale una lechuza y convencerá a los Dursleys de recibirla también._

 _Es muy probable que esta sea mi última carta hacia ti. Tú sigues siendo mi mejor amigo. Dile a Marie que la amo._

 _ **Sirius Black**_ _."_

Leyó la carta nuevamente. Otra vez para verificar. Una vez más para estar seguro. Cada leída se volvía más lenta que la pasada, permitiendo que los hechos se hundieran dolorosamente en su ser.

Dos de sus amigos estaban muertos. Su hijo iba a ser criado por Muggles que detestaban la magia. Sirius iba tras Peter, razones por los cuales él desconocía.

"¿Mami?"

El hombre pegó un salto y volteó para ver a Marie Potter, quien estaba de pie en su cuna, mirándolo curiosamente con sus enormes ojos. Eran verdes, como Lily. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado? Los de Harry eran idénticos con su fuerte tono de jade.

"N-no," respondió, inseguro de cómo referirse a ella. Era una niña muy pequeña después de todo. ¿Qué tanto podría entender? "Mami no está aquí."

Despreocupada, la criatura intentó nuevamente. "¿Papi?"

Remus negó su cabeza y se acercó a la cuna, sus piernas se sentían de cemento. Marie alzó sus brazos para que la cargara. Algo confiada para alguien tan joven; sólo la había visto pocas veces antes. Su pequeña expresión empezó a desmoronarse. Dos de las personas más familiares y queridas que conocía no estaban con ella.

"¿Harry?"

Harry tampoco estaba con ella. Su hermano. El mago recordó como Lily le escribía sobre el par de hermanos. Cómo Marie, siendo la gemela mayor, se había dispuesto a mantener a Harry en su vista en todo momento. Ahora, sólo era Marie sin un Harry al cual vigilar.

"Harry, se estará quedando con tío Vernon y tía Petunia por un tiempo…" Su garganta empezaba a bloquearse mientras la niña lo miraba, sus ojos empezando a humedecerse. La ausencia de familiaridad la estaba poniendo inquieta, él pensó. Ella todavía no comprendía la severidad del asunto. Era demasiado joven.

"¿Bebé?" La miró confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a sí misma. ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Debería de mandarle una lechuza a Dumbledore para que convenza a los Dursleys de recibirla? ¿O dejar que se quedara con él, un hombre lobo? Un hombre lobo que por lo menos la quería.

"Sí… la bebé…" Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, reflejando las que rodaban por las de Marie. Remus la abrazó fuertemente, se sentía tan frágil en sus brazos. Tan, tan frágil.

"La bebé se quedará conmigo…"


	2. El otro lado de la moneda

_**Primer año: La Piedra Filosofal**_

 _Hay dos lados para cada moneda como los hay para cada historia. Una Slytherin para un Gryffindor. Detrás de cada héroe hay un villano y detrás de todo villano hay una historia. Marie Rogue es esa historia._

 **Capítulo 1: El otro lado de la moneda**

La puerta de la tienda timbró al abrirse y Madame Malkin recibió alegremente a los clientes. El cabello oscuro de Marie hizo aparición a la vuelta de la esquina y la niña estallo en una sonrisa al notar a alguien de su edad. Otro estudiante de primer año, como ella. Podría estar equivocada, pero lo dudaba. La cara de terror que portaba el niño era un indicio notorio.

"Marie, ¿podrías dirigir a este niño a su lugar, querida?" Sonaba como una sugerencia, pero en realidad era una instrucción. Así que hizo como le dijeron.

"Sí, Madame." Se movió de su lugar atrás del mostrador y caminó con emoción hacía al niño y su abuela.

"¡Hola! Me llamo Marie y los estaré ayudando hoy con sus túnicas." Sonrió brillantemente mientras que el niño se sonrojaba.

"Soy Neville." Murmulló, estrechando su temblorosa mano. Su abuela golpeó suavemente su espalda y le dijo que se pusiera derecho cuando se dirigía a una dama. Marie le dio la mano con confianza y empezó a guiarlos más adentro de la tienda.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es la ocasión?" La niña ayudó a Neville en pararse en un banquito porque el pobre casi se cae dos veces.

"Túnicas escolares para Neville. Sería su primer año en Hogwarts," respondió la severa anciana. Los ojos verdes de la ayudante se abrieron con emoción a la mención de Hogwarts.

"¿Enserio? ¿Entonces eres de primer año también?" El niño murmulló un ligero "Sí" mientras miraba sus zapatos. Su cara seguía sonrojada mientras Marie se llenaba de emoción. "Ya que seremos de primer año talvez estemos en la misma Casa o tendremos clases juntos-"

"Marie, ¿podrías ayudar a los otros clientes por un momento?" preguntó Madame Malkin desde el otro lado de la habitación. Su cara se ruborizó al ser atrapada hablando. La niña siempre se distraía por el simple pensamiento de Hogwarts, ni siquiera había escuchado sonar la campana.

"Sí, Madame." Se despidió de Neville y recibió a los nuevos clientes, una pareja mayor, que estaban buscando túnicas para su cincuentavo aniversario.

Mientras examinó los estantes de túnicas (no podía usar magia como Madame, pero eso nunca la molestó. Era menor de edad, así eran las cosas) los clientes hablaban entre sí, comentando sobre lo adorable que se veía trabajando y de lo ondulado que era su cabellera. La creían encantadora por trabajar a tan joven edad, típica plática de adultos. Si tenía suerte, le daban una propina. No siempre pasaba, claro, pero eran muy amables los que sí.

"Aquí tienes, cariño," arrulló la señora mayor, entregándole un Sickle plateado. Los ojos de la menor se engrandecieron al ver la reluciente moneda puesta en sus pequeñas manos. Salió de su trance para agradecerle a la anciana apropiadamente.

"¡Muchísimas gracias, señora!" Se despidió Marie mientras los clientes salían de la tienda, haciendo que la campana sonase nuevamente y volteó a ver a su patrona con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Mire, Madame!" animó, enseñándole su recompensa.

"Buen trabajo," respondió la dueña, sus ojos suavizándose. "Te lo mereces." Madame revolvió el cabello alborotado de la pequeña y caminó al mostrador para cobrar la orden de la abuela Longbotton. Mientras las adultas discutían precios, Marie regresó su atención a Neville y el tema de Hogwarts, todavía exaltada que había conocido a otro estudiante de primer año.

"Dime Neville, ¿ya tienes una mascota para llevarte a la escuela?" preguntó, balanceándose en la puertilla que estaba adjunta al mostrador, haciéndola rechinar. El chico se sorprendió de que le hablaran tan casualmente y asintió la cabeza.

"S-sí, tengo a Trevor. Es mi sapo."

"¿Enserio?" Ya estaba intrigada. "¿Es fácil de cuidar? ¿O es de esos Sapos Parlantes de las tiendas?"

"No," rio el niño. "Sólo es Trevor. Le doy de comer insectos que están por la casa, pero le va bien por su cuenta-"

"Neville, ya nos vamos." La criatura pegó un brinco y se apuró en seguir a su abuela.

"¡Adiós Neville! ¡Nos vemos en clase!" llamó Marie apresuradamente con una sonrisa. Era un chico lindo, decidió. Él también se despidió musitando un tenue "Adiós."

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, Marie. Ya puedes irte." La futura-estudiante-de-primer-año había justamente tomado la escoba para empezar con su siguiente tarea. La miró sorprendida.

"¿No debería de limpiar primero, Madame?"

"¡Soy bastante capaz de cuidar de mi propia tienda yo misma, muchas gracias!" respondió mientras alzaba su nariz al aire de una manera burlona. "Además, ¿no ibas a recoger a tu mascota hoy?"

"¡Es cierto!" exclamó. Tiró su delantal en el gancho y lo intercambió por su pequeña mochila rosa. "¡Casi se me olvida!"

"Me alegra que al menos una de nosotras puede mantener su cabeza en su lugar," burló Madame. La campana de la puerta sonó cuando la niña salió corriendo.

"¡Asegúrate de no meterte en problemas!" le reprendió Madame "¡Tontuela!"

"¡Oh Madame, los problemas siempre me encuentran!" le dijo Marie, sacando la lengua.

Marie corrió sin problema por las amontonadas calles del Callejón Diagon. Sus zapatillas negras Mary Janes tomaron los caminos empedrados como profesionales y la niña se entrelazó a través de las masas de magos y brujas, adentrándose hasta en los lugares más apretados. Su cabello ondulado ondeaba como una capa detrás de ella mientras saltaba un enorme lagarto que un mago estaba paseando.

"¡Lo siento!" gritó sobre su hombro.

La campana timbró sobre ella mientras se metía a la estrecha tienda de mascotas. La Tienda de Animales Mágicos era el único establecimiento que suministraba tanto animales fantásticos como los no-fantásticos. Al menos los seguros. Las rarezas ilegales tenían que ser encontrados por medio de mapas o contactos interesantes.

"¡Marie! ¿De vuelta tan pronto?" llamó el encargado de la tienda desde el otro lado de la habitación. La chica lo saludo sonriendo.

"¡Sí señor! ¿Sigue ella aquí?"

"Justo donde siempre ha estado. ¿Confío en que sabes exactamente dónde?" Para cuando preguntó, esta ya se había escabullido y el hombre rio por su entusiasmo.

A la vuelta de la esquina, a lado de las aves más caras y presumidas, se encontraba la criatura por la cual Marie ha ahorrado todo el verano.

"Hola Happy, hoy vendrás conmigo." La esbelta gata tricolor simplemente la miró perezosamente con sus amplios ojos verdes. Trató de golpear juguetonamente a los dedos que se meneaban a través de las rejas. Marie exclamó con ternura y siguió molestando a la pícara gata. Por alguna razón, su actitud arrogante, soy-mejor-que-tú le ha prevenido cualquier oportunidad de obtener un dueño. Marie la encontraba adorable al igual que un reto en conseguir los afectos de la felina. Sus oídos detectaron la entrada de más gente a la sección de la tienda en la que se encontraba.

"Hazlo rápido, Draco. Vamos retrasados."

"Ese, padre. El búho real."

"Muy bien. Tú, el de ahí, estamos listos para comprar."

Los labios rosados de Marie formaron un puchero mientras dirigía su mirada a la persona que le había hablado al dueño, Señor Masutis, de manera tan ruda. El hombre era alto con largo cabello rubio casi blanco y portaba un elaborado bastón en su mano. La niña podría suponer que era de una clase alta, acostumbrado a tener todo a su manera sin preguntar dos veces.

"Lo lamento señor, pero ya tengo a una clienta que llegó antes que usted y su encantador hijo." Ella ocultó la risilla que surgió del sarcasmo del vendedor. Este le guiño el ojo mientras preguntó, "¿Está lista, señorita Marie?" Se acercó a la pequeña y tomó la jaula de mimbre antes de que el nuevo hombre pudiera quejarse. La chica se puso de pie y observo astutamente al niño a su lado mientras se arreglaba la falda plisada. Era rubio, como su padre, talvez un poco más alto que ella y que simplemente admiraba a su pájaro. Sin ningún otro pensamiento, Marie se acercó al mostrador.

"Dieciséis Sickles, ¿verdad?" preguntó ella. Pendiéndose de puntitas para poner sus brazos sobre el tablero. El Señor Masutis tecleó algo en su registradora y asintió. La chica sacó dinero de su mochila y contó las monedas plateadas, llegando al precio necesario con el último de sus Knuts de bronce.

"…Quince Sickles y veintinueve Knuts hacen dieciséis Sickles. Aquí tiene, Señor Masutis." Le empujó el cambio, pero el hombre dudó. Después de unos momentos, la mitad del montón se le fue regresado a la niña.

"Yo invito, señorita Marie." La pobre estaba completamente atónita por la generosidad del dueño.

"Gr-gracias, Señor Masutis. Muchísimas gracias."

"Fue un placer, señorita Marie." Sonrió el mago vendedor. La jaula iba un poco incómoda en sus pequeños brazos y se topó con el chico rubio mientras retrocedía.

"¡Oh lo siento!" Marie se dio cuenta de la gran ave que este cargaba y exclamó, "¡Dios, es hermoso!" Al niño se le infló el pecho de orgullo mientras sostenía la jaula de su nueva mascota un poco más alto.

"Mi padre dice que es el mejor del montón." Era demasiado vanidoso para alguien tan joven, notó Marie, sus labios formando una línea.

"Pues, sí, es encantador," comentó la chica, acariciando las plumas del búho a través de las rejas. Este se hincho pomposamente. "Entonces, ¿también eres un estudiante de primero?"

"Sí. Me llamo Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Estrechó su mano y la niña tuvo que mover su propia jaula para sostenerla junto a su cadera y poder aceptar su mano.

"Marie Rogue. Malfoy es apellido de Sangre Pura, ¿no es así?" Si fuera posible, ella juraría que la cabeza de su futuro compañero se volvía más grande. Seguramente se le caería de sus hombres.

"Sí, lo somos. Mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia. ¿El tuyo que hace?" La chica negó su cabeza, sus ondas rebotando.

"Mis padres están muertos, pero-" Estaba por contestarle cuando se dio cuenta de la hora. Era el atardecer, su toque de queda estaba por darse. "Lo siento, me tengo que ir. ¡Fue un placer conocerte, Draco!"

Listo. Ahora conocía a otro estudiante.

* * *

"¡Remus, ya llegué! ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!" Marie llenó la mesa de la despensa que compró antes de regresar a casa. Happy la gata saltó al suelo y se envolvió en los tobillos de su nueva dueña purrfectamente.

"Sí, Happy, a ti también te alimentaré, pero primero debo encontrar a Remus." A la gata no le pareció importarle mientras se entrelazaba en los pies descalzos de la niña.

"Remus," cantó mientras entraba a la débilmente iluminada sala de estar de su pequeña casa. Su cuidador estaba profundamente dormido en su sillón maltratado al grado de roncar. Una parte de ella quería ser infantil e inmadura y despertarlo para decirle sobre su día. La madurez ganó, sabía que trabajaba los turnos más difíciles y molestos para después llegar a casa exhausto, debía dejarlo que duerma. Con esto, lo cubrió con una colcha, que ha sido remendada varias veces, y se dirigió a la cocina cabizbaja. Trató de no hacer ruido mientras preparaba la cena, aunque sabía que Remus podía dormir durante un desastre natural. Le separó un plato a su guardián mientras picoteaba el suyo. Eran días como estos los que la hacían odiar tener que ser una adulta.

El licántropo bostezó y estiró antes de sentarse en su viejo sillón. Se estremeció cuando una bola de pelos rodó de su pecho a su regazo, la gata hizo un sonido de incomodidad.

"Hola, ¿y quién eres tú?" La levantó sin esfuerzo alguno y Happy le dio una débil mirada penetrante antes de bostezar, enseñándole su pequeña lengua. Se volvió a dormir antes de que Remus pudiera ponerla en el suelo.

"Marie, ¿estas en casa?" llamó mientras se ponía de pie. Su preocupación parental se desvaneció cuando vio a su custodia dormida en la pequeña mesa de madera, sus brazos cruzados actuaban como almohada sobre un libro escolar abierto. El mago levantó levemente la portada para notar que era un libro de Pociones, _Mil hierbas mágicos y hongos_ por Phyllida Spore.

"Hoy conocí a más estudiantes…" murmullo adormilada la niña. "Y una dama me dio un _tip_ …"

"¿No poner tu varita en tu bolsillo trasero?" bromeó Remus. La chiquilla sonrió mientras se sentaba completamente, su cabello más desordenado que antes.

"Te hice de cenar, pero creo que ya se enfrió." El licántropo ignoro la declaración con una propia. No le gustaba que ella tenía que hacer de cenar algunas noches, le daba culpa de mal padre.

"Entonces, ¿qué tanto has leído de ese libro?" cuestionó. Se notaba que ya iba muy avanzada, aunque el libro se veía bastante grueso.

"Es mi segunda vez con _Hierbas y hongos_ , pero he leído todo fácil una vez. Bueno, los hojeé, pero, aun así." Happy salto a su regazo para robar de su calor corporal. Remus estaba asombrado.

"¿Ya te leíste todos los libros de tu curso?"

"Pues, supuse que por lo menos debía repasarlos antes de que empezaran las clases. De esa forma lo entendería mejor, pero aún así me perdí en algunas partes." Bostezó ella. Sus párpados se sentían pesados, era lógico dado que era medianoche. Ya debería de estar en la cama. "A veces me los llevo al trabajo. ¿Sabías que Madam Malkin recibió un Extraordinario en su T.I.M.O de Encantamientos? Por eso es tan buena en su tienda. También hubo clientes que contestaron mis preguntas que Madame no podía."

"Anda ya," alentó a la niña en ponerse de pie, aun semidormida. La criatura se recargo en él para usarlo como soporte mientras se encaminaban a su cuarto, arrastrando los pies.

"Necesitas dormir," El mago le besó la frente. "Y sueña en la magia."

* * *

"¡Oh Remus, llegaremos tarde!" Eran las cinco para las once el 1ero de septiembre, lo cual era, en la opinión de Marie, demasiado cerca para su conformidad. No quería perder el tren en su primer año escolar. Sería completamente humillante.

"El tren no sale hasta las once en punto. Tenemos suficiente tiempo," rio Remus. Agarró del carrito desde atrás de Marie, haciendo que esta se subiese en la rendija inferior, ya que era demasiado liviana como para manejarlo por su cuenta. Se acercaron a la plataforma Nueve y Diez, a esto, Remus aceleró el paso. El divisor de ladrillo se acercaba cada vez más y Marie miró sobre su hombro, un tanto preocupada.

"Remus, eso es un muro, ¿sabes?, ladrillo para ser exactos."

"Confía en mí," le dio a su custodia una sonrisa lobezna, "Estoy _bastante_ consiente." La pequeña casi pega un chillido mientras el ladrillo, una pared sólida, se aproximaba y cerró sus ojos. Estaba lista para que el carrito se estrellara y la mandara volando.

Hubo un agudo silbato y humo escarlata.

Sólo había sido un momento y Marie se halló a las escaleras del tren, preparándose para despedirse. Faltaba un minuto para las once. Todo tipo de adrenalina pasaba por sus venas. Emoción, miedo, pero principalmente emoción, por el hecho de que al fin comenzaría su viaje para convertirse en bruja.

"Bueno, entonces," Remus aclaró su garganta incómodamente. No era muy bueno con las despedidas. "Asegúrate de hacer tu mejor esfuerzo, eres una niña muy inteligente. Haz amigos porque se convertirán en tu mejor ventaja cuando estés allá. Siete años es demasiado tiempo-" Antes de que pudiera terminar de dar consejos, su niña lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un gran abrazo. A ella tampoco le gustaban las despedidas.

"Te amo, Remus."

Devolviéndole el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, le besó la frente y susurró, "Yo también te amo, Marie."

El tren soltó el segundo silbato, un estudiante de año mayor ayudó a Marie en subirse para que las puertas se cerraran completamente. El Expreso de Hogwarts se lanzó hacia delante, pero ella se quedó por la ventana, despidiéndose de su guardián hasta que solo se veía un punto en el horizonte.

Para su sorpresa, Draco Malfoy fue la primera persona a la cual se encontró mientras buscaba un compartimiento en donde sentarse. Este sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando sus ojos grises se enfocaron en ella.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar, Rogue." El libro de Pociones estaba pesando su pequeña mochila y se movió para ajustarla. Hizo una mueca al ser referida por su apellido. La confianza era perceptible en su voz, notó la pelinegra. Probablemente era normal para él.

"Hola, Draco. ¿Cómo estás?" Les sonrió a los dos chicos gordos que estaban en cada lado del rubio, casi como guardaespaldas. Qué raro.

"Muy bien, gracias. Por cierto, estos son Crabbe y Goyle. Amigos familiares, tu sabes." Él presentó con un vago encogimiento de hombros y un suspiro, como si las formalidades le aburrieran.

"Es bonito conocerlos, me llamo Marie Rogue." Decidida, estrechó su mano para que uno de los dos la saludaran. Los niños la miraron, pero ninguno se movió para tomar su mano, ella frunció los labios.

"Vamos, yo no muerdo," burló. Talvez fue la combinación de su sonrisa y honestidad, pero pareció ser suficiente para que Goyle tomara el primer paso y estrechara su enorme mano en la pequeña de Marie. Crabbe le siguió inmediatamente.

"Bueno, fue lindo en volverte a ver y de conocerlos," dijo, mientras se movía sutilmente lejos de ellos. Se despidió de los chicos con otra sonrisa y siguió caminando por el corredor del tren hasta encontrarse con una niña que tenía su pelo rubio en coletas, quien le había felizmente ofrecido un asiento en su compartimiento.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Esta historia es una traducción, el original está en inglés y fue escrita por Eternal-Explosionist. Le he pedido permiso de traducirlo para yo poder practicar mi narración en español y porque quería expandir los horizontes de esta historia. La autora ya casi termina el 5to libro de la serie, así que estaré traduciendo todas las historias de Las crónicas de Marie.

¡No duden en hacer preguntas!

¡Acepto retroalimentación!

¡Gracias y hagan **REVIEW**!

El fic puede tener frases directas de los libros o películas y niego cualquier propiedad de eso y del fanfic en sí.


	3. La ceremonia de selección

_**Primer año: La Piedra Filosofal**_

 _Hay dos lados para cada moneda como los hay para cada historia. Una Slytherin para un Gryffindor. Detrás de cada héroe hay un villano y detrás de todo villano hay una historia. Marie Rogue es esa historia._

 **Capítulo 2: La ceremonia de selección**

Marie nunca se había sentido tan abrumada en su vida. Hechizada al punto de tener que recordarse a sí misma cómo respirar. Hogwarts era maravilloso, mucho más dramático de lo que Remus le había dicho. Grande, formidable, poderoso y era la mera esencia de la magia más vieja que el tiempo. La arquitectura decía mucho de su época y nunca podría pasar de moda, como los Muggles tendían a ver las cosas. Era absolutamente perfecto en todo sentido. Marie giraba dentro del pequeño bote en el que andaba mientras cruzaba el lago, tratando de plasmar todo en su memoria.

"¡Marie, te vas a caer!" advirtió Hannah, jalándole de la túnica. La niña en cuestión ni le importó escuchar, sólo quería verlo todo, captar cada detalle en sus poros. Aquí era donde pertenecía, estaba destinada en estar rodeada de tal magia. Podía sentir el sabor del poder colocarse en su lengua. Sus amplios ojos verdes reflejaban la luz de las lámparas a medida que estas se acercaban, su cabello salvaje volaba por doquier.

Los nuevos estudiantes desembarcaron sus botes y se encaminaron en subir las escaleras de piedra hasta llegar a un par de grandes puertas de roble, el viento movía sus túnicas de una manera alborotada y al azar. Todos miraron hacia arriba en asombro, sintiéndose diminutos en comparación al masivo complejo.

"¿Están todos aquí?" preguntó el líder, Rubeus Hagrid. Era el Guardián de las llaves y terrenos en Hogwarts. "¡Ey, tú, el de allí! ¿Todavía tienes a tu sapo?" Se refería a Neville, quien se aferraba a Trevor desesperadamente a temor de que se fuese a escapar otra vez. Marie lo saludó, pero el chico se volteó, como si no la hubiera visto. El brillante tono de rojo en sus orejas lo delató. Una vez que Hagrid estaba satisfecho de cómo se habían reunido, alzó su enorme puño y golpeó la puerta tres veces.

La puerta se abrió sin ninguna molestia, revelando a una alta bruja. Portaba una hermosa combinación de túnicas verde oscuro y los miró a todos con una expresión sólida, no mostraba señales de esperanza ni desdén. Simplemente profesional y tranquila. Marie enderezó un poco más su postura, empujando sus hombros hacia atrás. La necesidad de causar una buena impresión era demasiado grande. Después de todo, la bruja era Minerva McGonagall, Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor y Directora de Hogwarts, segunda a Albus Dumbledore.

Gryffindor era la única opción para Marie. Tenía que estar en esa Casa, era lo que se esperaba de ella.

"Antes del banquete de inicio del año, todos ustedes serán seleccionados en sus Casas. Estas Casas serán como su familia. Con sus triunfos ganarán puntos y perderán tales si rompen las reglas. Es un sistema bastante simple y se espera que lo sigan." Algunos alumnos miraron a su alrededor nerviosamente mientras otros no se podían estar quietos de la emoción. Marie se mantuvo atenta y congelada a su lugar.

"Ahora, formen una fila," instruyó McGonagall estrictamente, "y síganme." Con rodillas temblorosas y manos sudadas, la pelinegra fue una de los primeros en moverse, haciendo que otros siguieran su ejemplo.

La Jefa de Gryffindor los guio a través del castillo y abrió otro par de puertas con un movimiento de su muñeca hacia el Gran Comedor. Caminaron por el pasillo central, permitiendo que las cuatro mesas de las Casas tuvieran un buen vistazo de ellos, unos estudiantes estiraban sus cuellos, mientras que la facultad aguardaba pacientemente al frente de la habitación. Había copas doradas y platos puestas en las mesas, estas atrapaban el brillo de las velas flotantes, haciendo que los nuevos alumnos movieran sus cabezas alrededor en intriga. Encima de ellos, el techo era como un oscuro lienzo, manchado de estrellas y mostrando un poco de la luna. Marie entrecerró los ojos y miró a un lado, notando como las columnas de soporte se desvanecían cuanto más cerca estaban del cielo. El techo estaba embrujado. Justo como lo decía el libro _Hogwarts: Una Historia_. Sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa, la chica tocó sobre su estómago para tranquilizarlo. El pastelillo de calabaza que se había comido en el tren ahora se sentía como una roca.

Un taburete de tres patas fue puesto al frente y al centro, a la vista de todos. El ver que no era la única pálida y ansiosa le otorgó un poco de confort a la niña. Hannah estaba jugando con sus coletas mientras que otro chico saltaba de un pie al otro.

El Comedor cayó en silencio cuando un viejo sobrero de bruja parcheado fue puesto sobre el banco. El famoso Sombrero Seleccionador. El estómago de Marie se apretó aún más, sí eso fuera posible. Entonces, el sombrero tembló. Un rasgón apareció cerca del borde, creando una especie de boca, y el sombrero empezó a cantar:

 _"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_  
 _Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._  
 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_  
 _Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._  
 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_  
 _Sombreros altos y elegantes._  
 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_  
 _Y puedo superar a todos._  
 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_  
 _Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._  
 _Así que pruébame y te diré_  
 _Dónde debes estar._  
 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_  
 _Donde habitan los valientes._  
 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_  
 _Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._  
 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_  
 _Donde son justos y leales._  
 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_  
 _De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._  
 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_  
 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_  
 _Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_  
 _Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._  
 _O tal vez en Slytherin_  
 _Harás tus verdaderos amigos._  
 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_  
 _Para lograr sus fines._  
 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_  
 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_  
 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)_.  
 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."_

El sombrero pareció dar una reverencia a cada mesa mientras todos animaban y aplaudían. Después se volvió misteriosamente quieto de nuevo, nadie hubiera imaginado que acababa de cantar.

"Cuando diga su nombre vendrán para ser Seleccionados." McGonagall desenrolló el pergamino y llamó, "¡Abbot, Hannah!"

Hannah y Marie se compartieron una mirada antes de que la rubia se acercara al banco y tomara asiento. Marie cruzó los dedos y contuvo su respiración mientras el Comedor guardó silencio. El sombrero le tapaba los ojos y pasaron algunos momentos.

"¡Hufflepuff!"

El resto de la lista pareció irse demasiado rápido.

"Bones, Susan." Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry." Ravenclaw.

"Bucklehurst, Mandy." Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Lavander." Gryffindor.

"Bulstrode, Millicent." Slytherin.

Más que nerviosa, Marie trató de distraerse al mirar alrededor de la habitación, pero por más que trataba no podía hacer que su corazón dejara de palpitar tan rápido. Esto era un gran paso que podría decidir una enorme porción de su vida.

"Potter, Harry."

Quedándose sin aliento, sus ojos voltearon al frente para ver un niño caminando hacia el frente. Podría adivinar que era de su misma estatura, talvez un poco más alto y su cabello era desordenado y negro. Usaba lentes y desde su ángulo Marie no podía ver bien sus ojos, pero ella ya sabía que eran un brillante tono de verde, como los de ella.

Finalmente, después de años de esperar y suplicar, su hermano estaba aquí. Por favor, por el poder de Merlín, sólo deja que terminen en la misma Casa. Talvez así, notaría sus similitudes y acomodaría las piezas del rompecabezas. Talvez entonces, la reconocería.

Después de dolorosas instancias de silencio, el sombrero por fin gritó:

"¡Gryffindor!"

El Comedor estalló en una masa de ruido, los Gryffindor obviamente siento los más ruidosos. Los estudiantes cantaban y se paraban lo cual creaba tal escándalo que la Profesora McGonagall tuvo que llamar al siguiente estudiante por segunda vez. El chico también fue puesto en Gryffindor.

"Rogue, Marie."

Sus piernas se sacudían como gelatina mientras se movía automáticamente hacia el banco, sin embargo, un poco renuente gracias a sus nervios. Tomó asiento y el sombrero se le fue puesto en la cabeza, resbalándose más allá de sus ojos, los cuales ya estaban cerrados.

"Otra difícil," susurró el sombrero. "Hasta eres más complicada que tu hermano. Llena de todo tipo de secretos, ¿no es así?" Las manos de la niña se aferraron a los bordes del taburete, preocupada, como si el sombrero fuera a divulgar todos esos secretos. Era desconcertante como su mente podía ser accedida de manera tan fácil.

"Muy brillante por supuesto, valiente también, pero ¿dónde ponerte? Qué niña tan difícil."

 _Ponme donde soy necesitada, donde me quieran. Ponme en donde pertenezco_. Ella pensó para que el sombrero la escuchara. Eso es lo que quería más que nada. Pertenecer.

"¡Slytherin!"

Se vieron amplios ojos verdes para cuando McGonagall le quitase el sombrero de la cabeza. Es como si le hubieran rociado con agua fría, quitándole el aliento completamente. Su cuerpo la llevó hacia la mesa que animaba por ella, como si estuviera en piloto automático. Mientras compañeros aplaudían, su mente hojeaba por sus memorias, pensando en todas las cosas horribles que se han dicho sobre Slytherin. Cosas tan odiosas y horribles-"

"¡Buen trabajo, Marie!" animó un chico, palmeando su espalda mientras ella caminaba por su lugar. Eso fue suficiente para despertarla de su estupor y tomó el asiento junto a Draco, quien también la felicitó. Otros alumnos comentaban y le daban la mano, una sonrisa comenzó a estirarse sobre su cara, una risilla logró escaparse.

Cuando el último estudiante fue seleccionado en Slytherin, un niño de complexión negra llamado Blaise Zabbini, parte de su inquietud había desaparecido mientras surgió la comida. Talvez Remus estaba equivocado sobre Slytherin.

Marie podía darles una oportunidad.

* * *

 _Los de primer año parecen cada vez más pequeños_ , pensó Severus Snape mientras estaba sentado en la mesa de la facultad, ya completamente aburrido. Sabía que este año sería distinto. El hijo de Lily Evans estaría atendiendo Hogwarts y sería un estudiante en su clase. Cerró los puños a medida que los nuevos estudiantes se acercaban, acurrucándose entre ellos y manteniéndose cerca de Minerva como un montón de cachorros perdidos. Ninguno parecía tener espina.

El niño era fácil de encontrar entre la multitud. Anteojos, pelo desaliñado, era una copia perfecta de su padre James Potter, con la excepción de la cicatriz en forma de un rayo, claro. Su padre, sin embargo, hizo de su vida escolar miserable.

El sombrero cantó como siempre, nada inspirador este año y los niños empezaban a inquietarse notablemente por el incremento de sus nervios. No tardó mucho en que la lista fuera leída, un sólo nombre encapsulando la atención de todos.

"Potter, Harry."

Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron y enfocaron en el flacucho, al igual que todos los demás presentes. El sombrero fue puesto sobre la cabeza del Niño-Que-Sobrevivió y todo se volvió silencioso. El silencio duró más de lo normal antes de que el sombrero lo declarará como un Gryffindor. Que dolorosamente típico. El mocoso no tardará en pavonearse por los pasillos. Bueno, al menos no bajo su guardia.

"Rogue, Marie." Hubo otra pausa larga para que el sombrero escogiera. Fue puesta en su Casa y él cortésmente aplaudió. Mientras que pasaba su mirada monótonamente por la mesa de la facultad, Albus Dumbledore llamó su atención y mantuvo contacto visual.

"Al cierre del banquete, quisiera que tú y la señorita Rogue fueran a mi oficina, Severus." Le susurró en una voz tan baja que Snape apenas y entendió el mensaje si no fuera porque logró leer sus labios. Sin poder hacer preguntas o negarse, simplemente asintió en aceptación. El maestro de Pociones volteó a ver a la niña quien estaba alegremente charlando con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Nada fuera de lo ordinario captó su atención. ¿Por qué era de tanto interés?

* * *

"¡Sabía qué te había visto antes!" exclamó Blaise cruzando la mesa, "¡Estabas en la tienda de túnicas!"

Marie soltó una risilla, sus mejillas sonrojándose. "Sí, trabajo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, en el Callejón Diagon." Aclaró. Otros alumnos asentían y comentaban de cómo también la habían visto. Le tomó un trago a su bebida y casi bufó cuando alguien contó un chiste sobre un troll y una Barredora 7.

La risa murió casi inmediatamente a medida que una sombra se asomó sobre su mesa, robándose la atención de todos. Marie trató de usar el reflejo de su copa para adivinar quién estaba detrás de ella. No tuvo suerte.

"Buenas noches, Profesor" Draco saludó calmadamente. La mesa completa estaba callada, cortando un cuarto del inmenso ruido del Comedor, haciéndolo incómodo.

"Buenas noches, señor Malfoy. Espero que su verano haya sido agradable." Su voz arrastraba las palabras, como si estuviera aburrido. Marie todavía no se decidía si voltearse para verlo directamente o quedarse como estaba y mirarlo sobre su hombro. Su cuello empezaba a dolerle.

"Sí, señor."

Sorprendentemente, el Jefe de Casa cambió su atención del niño a la niña sentada junto a él. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron ampliamente mientras la mirada oscura de su futuro mentor se enfocaba en ella. Sus hombros se tensaron y la chica tuvo que combatir la reacción de apartar su mirada, pero como se estaba refiriendo a ella sería grosero no mantener contacto visual.

"Señorita Rogue, si fuera tan amable de acompañarme."

"Claro, señor." Balanceando sus delgadas piernas sobre el banco, tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzar a su profesor, ya que este no la estaba esperando.

Caminaron por el castillo en completo silencio, ninguno atreviéndose en romperlo. A Marie no le importaba ese tipo de atmosfera, de todos modos. Haber crecido con Remus y siendo una ávida lectora, aprendió a coexistir con el silencio. Sin mencionar que le daba una excelente oportunidad en maravillarse ante los retratos movientes, los cuales la saludaban y guiñaban el ojo. Un par de fantasmas flotaron por su camino, saludándola con una reverencia y cortesía. Les regresaba el saludo cuando estaba segura de que el Profesor Snape no la estuviese viendo, haciendo reír a los fantasmas.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Snape se detuviera, casi causando que Marie se estrellara en su espalda, lo cual logró evitar con mucha suerte y balance. La chica miró por a lado de su guía para ver un par de tenebrosas gárgolas, una a lado de la otra, como si protegieran algo. _Pero eso no puede ser_ , pensó Marie, _ahí no hay nada_.

"Varitas de regaliz," dijo Snape en voz baja. Como si pensara que la frase era tonta y sin sentido. Marie arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto. ¿Talvez murmurar sobre dulces era algo común entre los maestros? Oh Merlín, ¿y si su maestro era un loco? Bueno, no se vería fuera de lugar en Hogwarts, pero aun así buscó la salida más próxima. Sólo por si seguía susurrando sobre dulces y chocolates.

"¿En problemas tan pronto, chiquilla?" preguntó una de las gárgolas, su cara agrietándose al sonreír. La otra volteó a su hermano, el polvo caía mientras rotaba su sólido cuello. Los ojos de la niña crecieron el doble por la sorpresa.

"Esta parece una gran buscapleitos, ¿no te parece?"

"Sip sip, parece que será un reto para Flich y su estúpido gato. ¿Cómo la vez tú?"

"Para _hoy_ ," gruñó Snape. "Tenemos una cita a la cual atender." La segunda gárgola regresó su cuello a su lugar, como si estuviera rodando los ojos. Caían piedras de su boca mientras hablaba.

"Está bien, está bien. La próxima vez sólo te cambiaremos la contraseña." La gárgola murmuró infantilmente.

"Y yo te transfiguraré en un pisapapeles. ¿Algo más que quisieras agregar?" preguntó Snape, perdiendo la pequeña paciencia que tenía. Las gárgolas se movieron a un lado al mismo tiempo para revelar escalones. Snape tomó la iniciativa y Marie lo siguió, subiendo lo que ahora eran escalones móviles, la pobre ya empezaba a preocuparse. Cuando los escalones dejaron de moverse se encontraron enfrente de una gruesa puerta de roble.

"Quédate aquí hasta que te llamemos," dijo el profesor de Pociones. Hizo aparecer un pequeño banco con un movimiento de su brazo, la pelinegra acepto mientras tomaba asiento.

"Sí, señor." Dejó que sus piernas se columpiaran mientras trataba de pensar en qué podría haber hecho mal. O cualquier razón por la cual la hicieran ir a la oficina del Director.

* * *

"Había asumido que sería puesta en Gryffindor," meditaba Dumbledore, "O incluso en Ravenclaw, Remus dice que es una chica brillante." El Director paseaba por su oficina circular, la cual estaba llena de baratijas y artefactos giradores que brillaban con vida. Cuando los retratos de los previos Directores fruncían el ceño en remordimiento, Snape trató de mantener su lengua bajo control mientras Albus continuaba su balbuceo.

"Es mi culpa, claro, por tratar de predecir el Sombrero Seleccionador. Bastante tonto de mi parte, si puedo admitirlo. Sólo que nada me había llevado a tomar Slytherin como una posibilidad."

"¿De qué estas delirando, Albus?" preguntó Snape, cansado de esperar. "Si tienes un punto, apreciaría que fueras a ello. ¿Y qué es esto sobre Remus Lupin?"

Dumbledore dejó de caminar y le dio al maestro de Pociones una mirada severa.

"Ella debe estar bajo protección en todo momento, Severus," advirtió. Snape apretó los dientes, harto de estar en las sombras y tener que averiguar el problema.

"¡Basta de tus advertencias y tonterías, Albus!" Severus respondió molesto, "¡Dime quién es esta niña y por qué es tan importante!" El Director tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio y le ofreció uno al otro hombre, quién negó su invitación. Sus dedos crearon un puente sobre su nariz mientras mantuvo contacto visual.

"Marie Rogue," comenzó, "es la hija de Lily Evans y la hermana gemela de Harry Potter."

Hubo un silencio rotundo en el aire.

 _¿Su hija?_

Sin esperar a que Snape se recuperará de su estado de shock, Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con su muñeca y la puerta se abrió.

"Marie, si pudieras entrar, por favor."

El Jefe de Slytherin miró hacia atrás para ver a Marie adentrarse a la habitación cautelosamente. Tenía una figura pequeña y ligera, con una masiva cabellera oscura que se acercaba a lo rebelde, rizos y ondas por todas partes.

"¿Estoy en problemas, Profesor?" ella preguntó, volteando a ver a su maestro. Este desvió su mirada, no soportaba ver los ojos verdes de Lily.

 _No, no por favor, todo menos su hija_ , pensó Snape, combatiendo el impulso de vomitar. _No su hija, por favor_. Por otro lado, Dumbledore estaba completamente sereno.

"Para nada, señorita Rogue," dio una risilla, "Simplemente estamos aclarando algunas cosas respecto a su árbol familiar, antes de que los estudiantes comiencen a preguntar." La cara de la

pequeña decayó notablemente y Severus tragó otra ola de nausea. Su culpa.

"Entonces, ¿qué necesita saber, señor? ¿Creí que Remus le había contado todo?" Marie preguntó, confundida.

"¿Remus Lupin?" logró decir Snape, la niña lo miró emocionada.

"¡Sí! Verá, es mi guardián. ¿Lo conoce?" Él le enseño una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad, algo del dolor se desvanecía.

"Sí, lo conozco."

"Señorita Rogue," dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a tomar su atención, "Para su protección, el Profesor Snape y yo somos los únicos conscientes de su verdadera historia."

Antes de que pudiera decir más, ella aportó a la discusión.

"No puedo reclamar mi verdadera familia porque eso me vincularía a Harry, ¿cierto, Profesor? Y n-no puedo estar vinculada a él." Ojos azules resplandecieron detrás de anteojos de media luna. Chica lista. Justo como dijo Remus.

"Veo que Remus ya le había informado," sonrió. "Muy bien. Si fuera tan amable de esperar afuera, el Profesor Snape la llevará a su sala común brevemente."

"Sí, señor." Mantuvo sus ojos verdes fijos al suelo mientras salía de la lujosa oficina llena de objetos giradores.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Snape volteó su atención al Director.

"¿Habías esperado que no supiera de ella? ¿Qué ella estuviese bajo la supervisión de Minerva en vez de la mía?" Estaba respirando fuerte y no podía decidir si era porque estaba enojado o simplemente molesto.

"Su hija…" gruño, su garganta de repente volviéndose seca.

"Ahora ella es tu responsabilidad, Severus. Debes mantenerla a salvo. Es una chica muy valiosa." Le ofreció un tazón de píldoras ácidas pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

"Oh bueno, más para mí." Dijo antes de comerse uno de los dulces Muggle, "Buenas noches, Severus."

* * *

Estaba callado mientras caminaba. El paso del maestro era rápido y la niña tenía que, por lo menos, duplicar el suyo para estar al par de sus largas piernas. Él rápidamente explicó la contraseña y la entrada secreta cuando llegaron, esta se abrió bajo su orden.

No había mucho que decir cuando entraron. El profesor le dio una explicación condensada sobre la sala común y le indicó el dormitorio de chicas. Se marchó sin ninguna otra palabra, dejándola incómodamente por la entrada.

Cuando fue seguro que el profesor se había ido completamente, las pláticas comenzaron nuevamente y se alzaron en volumen como estaba antes de que Snape llegara.

"¿Tú eres Marie Rogue, cierto?" preguntó un alumno alto de año mayor, dándole la mano. "Soy Marcus Flint, uno de los Prefectos. Si tienes alguna duda no tengas miedo en venir a mi o con Samantha Torrez. Es la rubia con la cola de caballo, ahí," especificó, apuntándola entre la multitud. Marie asintió en comprensión.

"Oh, gracias," respondió la de primer año, jugando con un mechón de cabello. "Es muy lindo de tu parte."

Le dio una sonrisa, dejándola notar algunos de sus dientes torcidos y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Oye, nosotros Slytherins debemos mantenernos juntos, ¿no?" La chica rio y aceptó.

Marcus le dio otra palmada antes de irse con sus amigos. Marie vio a Draco con Crabbe y Goyle familiarizándose con otros alumnos, probablemente otros amigos familiares como él había dicho antes. Así que tomó la oportunidad de subir al dormitorio de chicas.

Se encontró con cinco camas con dosel, que tenían colgadas cortinas de un color bosque verde oscuro, y sus baúles ya habían sido traídos y puestos al pie de las respectivas camas de cada quien. Mientras que se cambiaba a sus pijamas (aprisa, antes de que entrara alguien) notó que el cuarto tenía una pequeña chimenea, pero ninguna ventana. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordó pasar a las plantas bajas cuando seguía a Snape hace rato. ¿Eso significa que estaban debajo de la tierra?

El corazón de la niña se aceleró por la emoción. Que _genial_.

"Hola."

Marie saltó unos buenos centímetros y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver a otra niña adentrándose al cuarto. Mientras esta se secaba el pelo con una toalla, la pelinegra se dio cuenta de lo alta que era su nueva compañera. La sobrepasaba por unos buenos diez centímetros, no que fuese alta desde un principio, para empezar.

"H-hola." Trató de controlar su tartamudeo. _Este es el momento de hacer amigas_ , se dijo a sí misma. _No lograrás nada en la vida sin amigos. ¡Así que anímate!_

"Mi nombre es Millicent Bulstrode, pero la mayoría me llama Millie." Marie asintió, recordándola por la Selección. Millie desordenó su baúl para sacar su cepillo del cabello.

"Marie Rogue. Temo que no tengo ningún apodo." Tomó asiento en su cama, columpiando sus piernas una vez más. "Es un placer en conocerte, Millie."

"Igualmente." Pausó para deshacerse de un nudo desagradable. "Entonces, ¿qué pasó durante el banquete? ¿Estabas en problemas? Todos te vieron irte con Snape." No estaba siendo grosera, simplemente curiosa lo cual era normal, ya que había dejado el banquete de una forma cuestionable. Marie se ocupó a sí misma al acariciar a Happy.

"Oh no, no estaba en problemas." Rio ella, "Sólo había una confusión con mi horario, eso era todo. Lo arreglaron tan pronto llegue y me enviaron aquí." Dio una pequeña risa para suavizar la mentira, la cual Millie pareció créesela.

Extrañamente, las dos no volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron sus otras compañeras y decidieron acostarse. Cuando las luces se apagaron, Marie dio vueltas para estar cómoda, su edredón pegado a su mentón mientras sonreía para sí misma.

Podría gustarle Slytherin, Remus sólo debió haber tenido un mal momento con su Casa, eso es todo.

Si soñó, no logró en recordarlo.

* * *

 **¿Alguien más se sorprendió sobre la Casa de Marie? Admito que el resumen hace spoiler al respecto, pero créanme, eso no es nada.**

 **Siguiente parada, la primera clase de pociones. ¿Cómo le irá a Marie en su primer día como Slytherin?**

 **¡Comenten y compartan! A la autora original le encantaría saber lo que piensan.**


	4. El maestro de Pociones

_**Primer año: La Piedra Filosofal**_

 _Hay dos lados para cada moneda como los hay para cada historia. Una Slytherin para un Gryffindor. Detrás de cada héroe hay un villano y detrás de todo villano hay una historia. Marie Rogue es esa historia._

 **Capítulo 3: El Maestro de Pociones**

Para el deleite y opinión de Marie, su primera semana pasó bastante bien. También ayudaba el hecho de que estaba completamente encantada con todas sus nuevas clases. Bueno, talvez Historia de la Magia no, era completamente aburrida porque el Profesor Binns, un maestro fantasma, tenía la tendencia de hablar en un tono monótono. Ni siquiera paraba aun y cuando la mitad de la clase estaba durmiendo.

Los miércoles a media noche, tenía el permiso de ignorar el toque de queda estudiantil y escalar la Torre de Astrología, donde aprendía el nombre de las constelaciones y estrellas fugases.

Iban al Invernadero No.3, que está detrás del castillo, tres veces a la semana para estudiar Herbología, la cual era enseñada por la Profesora Sprout, una bruja pequeña y robusta. Les enseñaba cómo cuidar de todas las extrañas y exóticas plantas y hongos que crecían en el invernadero al igual que explicarles sus usos en el mundo mágico. Lo más interesante que ha pasado hasta ahora fue cuando una Violenta Violeta enganchó sus pétalos tipo dientes en el dedo de Goyle. Le tomó a toda la mesa de Slytherin más la Profesora Sprout quitársela, ya que la magia la dañaría. Los Hufflepuff tuvieron una buena carcajada.

Sin embargo, estaba especialmente disfrutando Encantamientos con el Profesor Flitwick y Transfiguraciones con McGonagall. Marie casi pudo transfigurar su cerillo en una aguja y juraría que McGonagall se veía un poco impresionada. No dijo nada, pero le corrigió suavemente su movimiento de muñeca y le otorgó algunos puntos a Slytherin. La chica pudo haber celebrado ahí mismo, pero pensó que no sería apropiado, así que simplemente le agradeció a su maestra y sonrió para sí misma.

Por fin, ya era viernes y estaba emocionada de que su última clase empezara. Pociones.

"Hoy toca doble Pociones." Recitó Marie, checando su horario por milésima vez. Era el desayuno, justo después del correo matutino. Todavía nada de Remus, pero sí le llegó una carta de Madame Malkin y la Capitana Tess, ambas diciendo cuánto la extrañaban y que esperaban escuchar todas sus maravillosas historias cuando regresara para la Navidad. La Capitana Tess había estado fuera en un asunto del Ministerio cuando Marie se había ido a la escuela, pero aun así era bueno escuchar de ella.

"Sí, pero es con los Gryffindor." Recordó Millie, ligeramente molesta.

Los Gryffindor.

Marie robó un vistazo sobre su hombro, usando la cortina de su cabello como barrera. Podía ver a Harry hablando con un pelirrojo, quién Draco reclama es un Weasley inservible (más tarde supo que el chico se llamaba Ron), y ambos parecían estar preocupados sobre algo. La niña se estremeció e inmediatamente dio la espalda cuando los chicos en cuestión miraron en su dirección.

"Escuché que pronto tendremos clases de Vuelo." Comentó Millie, picoteando su salchicha con el tenedor. Se veía algo pálida por el simple pensamiento de volar así que Marie cambio el tema. En realidad, a ella le emocionaba por volar, pero sería mejor hablar de otra cosa por Millie.

"Entonces, ¿estas emocionada por Pociones? Yo estoy muy interesada." Millie pareció animarse por eso.

"Sí, también quiero ver cómo reacciona Snape con esta generación de Gryffindor. Favorece a Slytherin, ¿sabes?" Marie alzó sus cejas en cuestión. ¿Eso hace?

"¿Enserio?"

Pociones se llevaba en una de las mazmorras más (de lo usual) sombrías y oscuras. Artículos encurtidos en tarros brillaban extrañamente haciendo que Marie acercará más su silla a la de Millie, quién hizo lo mismo. Una rata flotaba en un tarro y la miró con sus pequeños ojos muertos y la chica observó firmemente hacia el otro lado. El salón estaba tenuemente alumbrado por las velas flotantes y Marie rezó para que no se apagarán. El silencio era incómodo mientras los Slytherin y Gryffindor se sentaban juntos.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y la pelinegra se enderezó automáticamente mientras las luces parpadeaban. Hubo un fuerte "swoosh" cuando la capa del Profesor Snape cortaba el aire como una navaja mientras este se encaminaba al frente de la clase. Volteó a fulminarlos con la mirada y una expresión abrupta. Marie mantuvo sus manos en su regazo para hacer que pararan de temblar.

Similarmente al Profesor Flitwick, tomó asistencia y se detuvo en un nombre específico. El nombre que siempre llamaba la atención sin importar qué.

"Oh sí," dijo suavemente. "Harry Potter. Nuestra, nueva… celebridad." Draco y sus amigos disimularon una risa detrás de sus manos mientras Marie simplemente suspiraba. _Ahí viene, ahora el enfoque de la clase será solamente en Harry_ , pensó amargamente. No quería que interrumpiera la clase que estaba esperando con más ansias. Harry se inclinó en su asiento y trató de acomodar su fleco.

"Están aquí para aprender de la ciencia y arte de la creación de pociones." Su voz era callada, pero atraía la atención completa de todo el salón. La emoción de Marie se alumbró por la idea de dicho "arte".

"Ya que no agitarán sus varitas ni harán encantamientos tontos pensarán que esto no es realmente magia. Por lo tanto, supongo que muchos de ustedes no apreciarán la belleza de los calderos hirviéndose suavemente con sus humos resplandecientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que pasan por las venas humanas, dominando la mente, hechizando los sentidos…. Les diré cómo embotellar la fama, generar la gloria e incluso ponerle un alto a la muerte. Eso si no son un montón de cabezas huecas como los que suelo enseñar."

La clase entera estaba en silencio.

"¡Potter!" Los Slytherin y Gryffindor por igual pegaron un salto por el repentino cambio de la voz de su profesor mientras se dirigía a donde Harry.

"¿Qué tendría si agrego pólvora de raíz de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"

 _La poción de sueño, la Pócima de los Muertos Vivientes_ , Marie contestó en su mente. Estaba en el primer capítulo del libro de Pociones.

"No lo sé, señor." Respondió Harry.

"Tut, tut, claramente la fama no lo es todo." Snape dijo, arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus ojos oscuros miraron por el salón, ignorando la mano alzada de Hermione Granger. Halló a Marie mirando sobre su hombro y se le ocurrió una idea.

"Señorita Rogue, ¿podría contestar la pregunta que le acabo de hacer al señor Potter?"

La niña se sorprendió que fuera llamada aun y cuando no había levantado la mano, pero asintió de todos modos.

"Sí señor. Pólvora de raíz de asfódelo en una infusión de ajenjo crean la poción de sueño la Pócima de los Muertos Vivientes."

Sus compañeros voltearon su atención a ella en sorpresa y la sonrisa socarrona de Snape creció. Perfecto.

"Correcto. Cinco puntos para Slytherin." Miró al Niño-Qué-Sobrevivo. "Intentémoslo otra vez, Potter. Dígame exactamente a dónde iría si tuviera que buscar un bezoar."

"No lo sé, señor." El profesor mostró una mueca burlona. _Un poco de competencia entre hermanos no haría daño_ , pensó Snape mientras giró para ver a la hermana. Ignorando la mano de Hermione una vez más.

"¿Señorita Rogue?"

Nuevamente asintió la cabeza. "Un bezoar puede ser extraída del estómago de una cabra. Es usada para curar a una persona de varias pociones, señor."

"Excelente, otros cinco puntos. ¿Pensaste qué no ibas a tener que abrir un libro, eh, Potter?"

Harry se sumió más en su silla mientras Hermione deliberadamente se levantó de su asiento con la mano alzada, cómo si el maestro no la pudiera ver.

"Una vez más, señor Potter." Suspiró. "¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia? ¿O acaso tengo que preguntarle a la señorita Rogue otra vez?"

El lugar estaba silencioso de nuevo mientras Harry pensaba en una respuesta a una pregunta que no entendía. Hermione estaba prácticamente frenética, esperando a que la llamarán.

"No lo sé, señor." Dijo Harry silenciosamente. "Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe, ¿por qué no le pregunta a ella?" Algunos alumnos se rieron, pero Snape no lo halló gracioso en lo más mínimo.

"¡Siéntate!" Le chasqueó a la niña. Regresó desesperadamente al frente de la clase, llamando sobre su hombro.

"Señorita Rogue, si pudiera dar la respuesta."

"S-sí señor. Acónito y luparia son la misma planta sólo que tienen diferente nombre. También se le puede decir anapelo, señor."

"Otros cinco puntos." El salón estaba callado y Snape suspiró irritado.

"¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no están anotando todo esto?" Los estudiantes se apresuraron en sacar pergaminos y tinta mientras algunos le pedían a Marie que repitiera las respuestas que había dado.

"Y le quitaré un punto a Gryffindor por contestón, Potter."

Marie no pudo evitar sentirse victoriosa al haber opacado al famoso Harry Potter.

Trabajaron en la poción para curar furúnculos el resto de la clase. Era bastante sencilla y concisa, si Marie pudiera opinar al respecto, pero aun así hubo varios estudiantes que batallaron. El principal siendo Neville Longbotton, el niño una mesa delante de Marie y Millie.

El Profesor Snape estaba comentando en cómo se veía el estofado de cuernos de Draco, un ejemplo para el resto de la clase cuando surgió una enorme nube de humo verde y se escuchó un ruidoso siseo. El pobre Neville había logrado en convertir el caldero de Seamus en un pedazo de metal torcido y la pócima se derramó al suelo, creando un charco por los pies de los demás estudiantes y quemando sus suelas. Millie y Marie tuvieron que saltar a su mesa de trabajo para evitarlo, pero el ácido empezó a deshacer las piernas de madera, haciéndolo que tambaleara.

"¡Niño estúpido!" Regañó Snape, desvaneciendo la poción con el movimiento de su mano. Marie se preguntaba cómo es que podía hacer magia sin su varita o palabras. No recordaba que Remus hiciera tal cosa, al menos no sin la ayuda de su varita.

"¿Supongo que agregaste las púas de puercoespín antes de quitar el caldero del fuego?" Neville no podía responder gracias a los horribles abscesos que le brotaron sobre su nariz y manos cuando la pócima le exploto encima.

"Llévatelo a la Enfermería." Le escupió a Seamus. Cuando volteó para culpar a Harry y Ron por el accidente de Neville, Marie se ocupó rápidamente en terminar su poción. Trató de bloquear los gritos, el volumen la ponía nerviosa, la volvía inquieta.

"¿Marie?" Habló Millie, haciéndola estremecer. La chica más alta examinó a su compañera, tratando de averiguar que causó el cambio de comportamiento. "¿Estas bien?"

Esta soltó su cabello de su coleta y dio una suave sonrisa, revolviendo su cabello. "Sí, estoy bien. Sólo que me molestan los gritos, eso es todo. No te preocupes." Rio. Millie levantó una ceja y le dio una palmada en la espalda cuando sonó la campana.

"Tengo una pregunta para el Profesor Snape. Así que te veré en Transfiguraciones." Explicó Marie, acomodando sus libros. Millie sonrió y acepto, despidiéndose mientras salía del salón.

* * *

 _Ese niño Longbotton me va a matar_ , suspiró Snape mientras tomaba asiento durante su hora libre. Nadie debía de haber arruinado la poción tan torpemente, casi le cuesta la mitad de su salón. La pócima había sido sencilla y pensar que elevaría la dificultad a medida que pase el año. Volvió a suspirar en voz alta y giró en su silla, buscando sus planes de la siguiente clase. Sí, los de quinto año tendrán una dura lección para darles una probada de sus próximos exámenes T.I.M.O, eso sería lo mejor.

Sin mencionar que la poción pudo haber lastimado a sus estudiantes. Si Rogue hubiera sido herida durante su primera clase de Pociones, Dumbledore seguramente le hubiera arrebatado su varita para este punto. Se frotó la nuca mientras pensaba sobre su nueva custodia.

Rogue. Qué apellido tan peculiar. ¿Por qué no llamarse Lupin, o talvez Evans? Bueno, talvez Evans no, eso hubiera sido muy simple y obvio, pero ¿por qué Remus no la reclamaría como suya? Qué extraño. Ella no podría haber comprendido la profundidad del nombre cuando lo escogió. Sí es que lo escogió ella, después de todo, pudo haber sido idea de Lupin.

Bueno, talvez sí lo pudo haber escogido ella, es una niña bastante inteligente, cómo lo había demostrado hoy en clase. Podría estar completamente consciente del verdadero significado del nombre.

 _Rogue_. Sola. Desolada. Independiente. Abandonada. Vagabunda. Marginada. Solitaria.

 _Lo hizo muy bien en clase_ , meditó, reclinándose en su asiento. Ni siquiera se asustó cuando observaba sobre ella para revisar su trabajo. Puso un gran espectáculo cuando logró contestar las preguntas que su hermano no pudo. Resaltando a los Slytherin y degradando a los Gryffindor. La única Gryffindor inteligente debía de ser Granger, aunque estaba siendo molesta cuando se paraba y alzaba su mano como una tonta.

Lo malo es que no podría darle demasiado favor a la pelinegra. Gruñó para sí mismo. En ese caso, Dumbledore culparía la influencia de Lily, lo cual no sería completamente insondable. Rogue tenía suficiente tiempo para forjar su propio carácter.

* * *

La niña corrió por los pasillos buscando el salón de Transfiguraciones para evitar un retraso. No podía creer que su simple pregunta con el Profesor Snape haya tomado tanto tiempo de su traslado, realmente debió haber pedido un pase. Respirando agitadamente, dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina mientras revisaba sobre su hombro, para verificar si no se había pasado un aula, lo cual fue un error de su parte.

Un pie se le fue puesto en su camino y no supo que la golpeó hasta que miró desde el piso, sus manos y rodillas palpitaban por tratar de amortiguar su caída. Un grupo de chicos reían histéricamente, agarrando sus lados del dolor que les causaba. Gryffindors. Marie sintió que su cara se incendiaba de la vergüenza. Mientras trataba de recoger todos los útiles escolares que se habían caído con ella, se escuchó una voz aguda y amenazadora.

"¿Cómo se _atreven_?" Marie levanto su cabeza para ver a una niña con cabello corto y negro portando la corbata de Slytherin dirigiendo su camino hacia los chicos, cada paso un pisotón. "¡Ustedes buenos para _nada_ , montones de estiércol de dragón absolutamente _inservibles_! ¿No tienen algo mejor qué hacer en vez de molestar a alguien más pequeña que ustedes? ¿Y bien? ¡Respóndanme!"

La chica se estaba ganando la atención de todo el corredor y hasta del siguiente, así de fuerte era su voz. Se pudieron apreciar algunos ceños fruncidos de sus compañeros de Casa a medida que también se acercaban a la situación, listos para respaldar a su familia. Una muchacha mayor ayudó a Marie en levantarse mientras otro sacó su varita, listo para comenzar algo.

"¡Déjenme pasar!" Alguien llamó, empujando entre la multitud de estudiantes. "¡Soy Prefecto!" Percy Weasley logró llegar al centro de la conmoción e hizo su mejor esfuerzo de llamar la atención de todos mientras se arreglaba los lentes, que casi se caían.

"¡No pasó nada! ¡Regresen a sus salones!" Ordenó Percy. Cuando nadie quiso dejar de fulminar con la mirada a la Casa opuesta, suspiró y volvió a gritar. "¡Todos se dirigirán a su siguiente clase o empezaré a quitar puntos! Y sí Seamus, hasta de mi propia Casa. ¡Ahora, todos muévanse!"

La niña de cabello corto soltó un caprichoso "¡Hmph!" antes de girar expertamente sobre sus tobillos. Entrelazó su brazo con el de Marie y la jaló hacia el frente, lejos de la gente y a su respectiva clase.

"Gr-gracias." Dijo Marie, viendo incrédulamente a la niña. Esta dio otro "hmph".

"No le hagas mucho caso a esos niños." Le dijo. "Sólo están chiflados y celosos de ti, todo porque eres más inteligentes que ellos." Marie la siguió viendo fijamente, un poco confundida. La niña le dio una sonrisa astuta.

"Por cierto, soy Pansy Parkinson." Dijo.

"Marie Rogue." Pansy levantó una ceja, humorada.

"Pues duh. Ya me sabía esa."

* * *

 **Se me hizo muy divertido escribir este capítulo, no sé, como que ver cómo Snape favorecerá a Marie por su aptitud en Pociones te da algo. Espero que les guste.**

 **¿Qué piensan de las nuevas amistades de Marie? Nuestra niña ya tiene su dúo, como Harry… bueno Harry todavía no pero ya casi es Halloween.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios o headcanons, compartan y, si pueden, den retro :)** **Se los agradecería mucho.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo fin!**


	5. El catalizador

_**Primer año: La Piedra Filosofal**_

 _Hay dos lados para cada moneda como los hay para cada historia. Una Slytherin para un Gryffindor. Detrás de cada héroe hay un villano y detrás de todo villano hay una historia. Marie Rogue es esa historia._

 **Capítulo 4: El catalizador**

El correo matutino llegó temprano ese día gris, inundando el techo arqueado con una masa de aves de diferentes colores. El elegante mensajero de Draco aterrizó en su brazo, las enormes alas del búho casi tiran la copa de Marie que contenía jugo de calabaza. Estaba nuevamente dejando una caja de dulces por parte de la madre del chico. Era muy probable que tendrían que rodar a Draco fuera del mundo mágico si continuaba mimándolo de este modo por los siguientes seis años. La pelinegra soltó una risilla por la idea de un Draco rodante.

Ya que Pansy no estaba sentada de este lado del joven Malfoy, Marie aprovechó para acariciar el plumaje del ave, para el deleite del pomposo animal. Después de checar rápidamente que nadie la estuviese viendo, le dio un pedazo de su pan tostado con mermelada, estrechamente evitando que le picara un dedo. Un fuerte ulúlelo la tomó por sorpresa y rápidamente volteó para ver a una lechuza parda sentada enfrente de ella, estirando su pata expectantemente. Una lechuza de postal profesional estaba aquí por ella. Sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa.

Mientras desataba el cordón que sostenía la carta, Draco notó que obtuvo correspondencia. Era raro que le llegara correo a Marie. Cuando todos recibían cartas de sus amigos y familiares, la niña no recibía nada de su guardián, solamente de su jefa y alguien a quien llamaba "la Capitana". La falta de comunicación no parecía molestarla, de hecho, siempre se veía emocionada de que los demás recibían correo en vez de ella.

"¿De quién es Rogue?" Preguntó el heredero, obviamente curioso. Mandó a su búho a la Lechucería y procedió a acercarse y mirar sobre el hombro de la chica.

"Es de Remus." Confirmó al checar el sobre. Le brotó una sonrisa y sus ojos se suavizaron. "Sabes que me puedes llamar Marie, ¿verdad?" Le reprendió por milésima vez. El chico sólo encogió sus hombros.

"¿Esa es una lechuza de correo público?" Preguntó.

Era el turno de Marie para encoger los hombros. "Es lo más probable. Ninguno de los dos tenemos una lechuza propia."

El niño se veía completamente asombrado, _"¿No tienen lechuza?"_ La chica rompió el sello con un cuchillo de mantequilla que estaba en la mesa.

"Pues sí. Remus siempre está trabajando y ahora yo estoy aquí, ninguno de nosotros tenemos tiempo para escribir." Razonó la pelinegra, a pesar del leve quiebre en su voz. "Sin mencionar que son caros."

Los ojos grises del Malfoy no parecían dejar de mirarla, su boca abierta. La chica frunció los labios, un poco molesta.

"Es grosero mirar fijamente a alguien y aún más con la boca abierta." Parpadeando, el niño cerró su boca y dirigió su mirada a la lechuza, la cual estaba esperando pacientemente en su lugar.

"Pero una lechuza pública." Comenzó. Inclinó su cabeza como si estudiara al ave, aun confundido. Marie dio una leve risa.

"¿Por qué tanta conmoción sobre una lechuza?" Draco frunció el ceño y miró al pájaro otra vez.

"Bueno, ¿acaso no son _sucias_?" Susurró, cómo si el mensajero se fuera a ofender por su chisme. Marie alzó una ceja y sonrió divertida.

"Por favor Draco, es igual de sucia que tu propio pájaro." Rio. Los ojos del chico se agrandaron por la simple idea de que su mascota no fuera limpia. Murmulló algo acerca de escribirle a su madre sobre el aseo de su búho, a lo cual Marie sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en su nueva carta.

Le tomó un poco en leer toda la escritura y no había notado que su mano se cerró, arrugando un lado del pergamino. Aunque, extrañamente, Draco lo notó.

"¿Estas bien Rogue?" Preguntó. "Te ves algo pálida."

El papel se arrugó completamente en su mano mientras columpiaba sus piernas sobre la banca y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. Los corredores estaban vacíos y tomó refugió detrás de uno de los pilares, alisando la carta en su falda. Contuvo su respiración mientras volvía a leerla nuevamente, esperando que se haya equivocado la última vez.

" _Querida Marie,_

 _Espero que esta carta de halle bien y no demasiada nostálgica. ¿Cómo te va en Hogwarts? Espero que te vaya bien en tus clases, con toda la lectura que hiciste durante el verano estoy seguro de que estas sobresaliendo. ¿Estas disfrutando Gryffindor? McGonagall era la Jefa durante mis días escolares, ¿lo sigue siendo? Estoy interesado en escuchar cómo te está yendo en todo._

 _Escríbeme de regreso, te extraño._

 _Remus."_

El corazón de Marie golpeaba contra su pecho, debajo de la corbata de Slytherin que usaba. Se olvidó completamente de avisarle a Remus en cuál Casa había sido Seleccionada. ¿Acaso no había alguna carta notificadora que mandan a los padres después de la Selección? ¿O era qué los estudiantes escribían para presumir sobre su Casa?

La niña se deslizó al piso, su espalda contra el pilar para soportarse. La carta temblaba en sus manos y atrajo sus rodillas más a su pecho, teniendo dificultad en respirar normalmente. Su gruesa cabellera cayó sobre sus hombros, algunos de los mechones más pequeños se adherían a sus mejillas.

"Piensa… que estoy en Gryffindor." Susurró. La culpa inundaba su sistema, haciendo que sus hombros temblaran y rasgara accidentalmente la esquina inferior del pergamino. El color dejó su cara y bajó la cabeza, su estómago retorciéndose. "Me siento mal…"

Ella no podía decirle. Nunca. No con la manera que él y su padre hablaban de ellos. Es como si fuera una traidora. Una Potter en Slytherin, qué bofetada le daba a su árbol familiar. Aun y si se la estaba pasando bien y haciendo amigos, ¿acaso Remus lo vería de ese modo? ¿Se sentiría traicionado? Todo porque un estúpido Sombrero Seleccionador la puso en la Casa equivocada.

Pero el Sombrero Seleccionador nunca se equivoca…

"Señorita Rogue, las clases están por comenzar en precisamente cinco minutos y usted no parece estar bien preparada." Se oyó una voz que alargaba las palabras. Marie se paró de un salto por haber sido asustada tontamente por su propio maestro. Se arregló el uniforme rápidamente y guardó la carta en uno de sus bolsillos.

"L-lo siento Profesor, no había notado la hora." Se sacudió la parte trasera de su túnica y corrió de regreso al Comedor por sus libros. Pansy la notó y entrelazó su brazo con el de la pelinegra, parloteando sobre su desaparición.

Los ojos oscuros de Snape percibieron la pálida complexión y expresión de pánico de la niña. Concluyó inmediatamente que la carta era la causa, eso o un compañero hostil. Ella era su responsabilidad, pero los de primer año eran tan propensos a emociones delicadas y nostalgia. Simplemente asumió que eso debió haber sido la razón de su actitud y continuó su camino.

* * *

Clases de Vuelo. Clases de Vuelo con Slytherin y Gryffindor de primer año, lo que significaba que algo tenía que pasar.

Marie estaba entre Millie y Pansy mientras los demás escogían su escoba. Pansy simplemente suspiró como si estuviera aburrida y admiró sus uñas arregladas mientras que Millie seguía checando su reloj, como si eso fuera a hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Por otra parte, Marie estaba emocionada por volar. Ella nunca ha volado, pero ha visto recortes en El Profeta sobre los equipos profesionales de Quidditch y los niños volando en sus escobas de juguete por las estrechas calles del Callejón Diagon.

"Espero que sea excitante." Dijo. Millie se puso un poco verde por el mero pensamiento. "¿Nerviosa Millie? Estoy segura de que no será tan malo." Burló Marie, dándole un empujón juguetonamente.

"Prefiero tener mis pies firmemente en la tierra, muchas gracias." Dijo, forzándose a tomar un respiro. "Flotar por ahí con una simple escoba de madera siendo mi único soporte no ayuda en nada. Oh por las barbas de Merlin." Se quejó.

"Pero es magia Millie," razonó Marie. "Esto es como el símbolo internacional de las brujas, hasta los Muggles saben sobre nosotras y cómo volamos. ¡Es historia!"

"Maravilloso," murmulló. "La historia de vuelo en escobas me da nauseas. Completamente maravilloso."

Madame Hooch marchó hacia el campo, ganándose la atención de todos, hasta Pansy bajó sus uñas.

"¡Escuchen primerizos!" Ambas Casas se pusieron alerta y ella dio una sonrisa de satisfacción, sus ojos de halcón inspeccionándolos a todos.

"¡Bienvenidos a sus Clases de Vuelo! Ahora, ignoren todo lo que otros estudiantes les hayan dicho, volar es relativamente inofensivo." Millie tuvo que tomar otro respiro y contener un gemido de angustia. "Es simple y conciso, tan simple que los libros aún no han podido registrar el poder de volar apropiadamente. Un dato curioso para aquellos que han estado confiando solamente en conocimiento teórico para sobrevivir."

Marie dejó de mirarla por ese comentario. Es cierto, ella había tratado de buscar lo que podía sobre volar, pero lo hizo más que nada por seguridad. Si estaba en un libro, ella podía aprenderlo. Hasta ahora no le ha fallado.

"Muy bien, párense al lado izquierdo de su escoba. Bien bien, ahora estrechen su mano derecha y digan "¡Arriba!"."

Hubo un coro de diferentes tonos de "Arriba", algunas escobas volaron, flotaron o ni siquiera se movieron. Los ojos verdes de Marie se agrandaron cuando su escoba se atrajo a su mano como un magneto. La de Millie sólo giraba en el suelo mientras que la de Pansy flotó perezosamente a su mano. Cada una reflejando a la propietaria. El pulso de Marie se aceleró en emoción cuanto más deseaba estar en el aire. Su atención se enfocó en la Madame Hooch, esperando la siguiente indicación.

"Ahora, monten su escoba- recuerde sujetarla con ambas manos señor Finnigan, no quiero ver ninguna burrada de una mano. Sólo si su idea de volar es resbalarse de sus escobas y romperse el cuello, claro." Cuando todos ya estaban apropiadamente asegurados, la maestra dio la última instrucción.

"Den un buen pisotón, manténganse en el aire unos momentos, inclínense hacia adelante y regresen al suelo. A mi silbato-"

Marie podía sentir como su estómago se llenaba de nervios. _¿No hay nada más a la lección?_ Pensó. _Supongo que la siguiente parte es a nosotros. Está bien, no hay problema._

"Tres… dos… uno…"

Antes de que el silbato tocara sus labios, una escoba empezó a elevarse con todo y estudiante. Aparentemente, Neville estaba tan nervioso de quedarse atrás que despegó demasiado pronto. Su cara redonda mostraba claros indicios de pánico mientras su escoba continuaba en llevárselo más alto, más alto de lo que Madame Hooch le permite a los de primer año.

"¡Señor Longbotton! ¡Señor Longbotton, baje en este instante!" Instruyó la profesora. El niño trató de inclinarse hacia delante como les había enseñado, pero en vez de aterrizar, la escoba se lanzó hacia el frente, obviamente fuera de control.

La clase entera lo siguió a pie con la maestra de Quidditch en la cabecera. La túnica del desafortunado Gryffindor se atorró en una estatua, jalándolo de su escoba. Neville colgaba de la punta de la estatua por unos peligrosos momentos antes de que su ropa se rasgara, dejándolo caer al suelo. Madame Hooch mantuvo al grupo fuera de distancia mientras se arrodillaba junto al niño.

"Muñeca rota," diagnosticó, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Volteó a referirse a la clase con ojos estrictos.

"Llevaré al señor Longbotton a la Enfermería, ¡si atrapo a cualquiera en el aire, serán expulsados antes de que puedan decir "Quidditch"!"

La boca de Marie se frunció simpáticamente. Pobre Neville, le ha tomado trabajo acostumbrarse a Hogwarts. La chica decidió que lo visitará después de clase.

"Parece que a Longobottom se le olvidó su Recordadora." Draco agarró la espera de vidrio y la aventó al aire, para después atrapándola sin dificultad. "Talvez si le hubiera dado un apretón hubiera recordado en caer en su gordo trasero."

Algunos de los Slytherin se rieron, Marie, por otro lado, se puso furiosa. Sus labios formaron una línea apretada mientras marchaba hacia el rubio, lista para ponerlo en su lugar.

"Dámelo, Malfoy."

Marie azotó su cabeza a la dirección de dónde provino la segunda voz que chocó con la suya. Ahí estaba Harry, reflejándola completamente; expresión determinada y su mando estrechada mientras sostenía su escoba con la otra. Habían hablado al mismo tiempo, pero él no la escuchó, tampoco lo hizo Malfoy.

"¿Por qué no mejor la dejo donde Longobottom la encuentre?" Se elevó en su escoba fluidamente, una sonrisa de superioridad en su lugar.

Al ver que Harry montaba su escoba, Hermione Granger trató de evitarlo. Pero no fue suficiente y este despegó. Estaban demasiado alto para que Marie pudiera oír su conversación, pero realmente deseaba que bajaran antes de que alguien se metiera en problemas. Sin mencionar que podían lastimarse o perder puntos de sus Casas.

De repente, Malfoy lanzó la Recordadora y Harry espero menos de un segundo para ir detrás de ella. A Marie se le atorró el aire en la garganta, rezó que su hermano no se lastimara a medida que se acercaba rápidamente a la pequeña baratija. Estaba demasiado lejos, pero vio como dio una voltereta para atrapar el objeto y evitar que chocara contra una de las ventanas de la torre, todo al mismo tiempo.

Los Gryffindor celebraban mientras Harry descendía, Marie marchó hacia Malfoy quién estaba acompañado por Goyle en ese momento.

"¡Eso," la niña siseó, "fue completamente innecesario!" Los ojos grises del chico se agrandaron al momento que su compañera se puso frente a frente a él, con una mano en su cintura. "¡La próxima vez _tú_ te caigas de tu escoba y te rompas la muñeca espero que alguien tome tus cosas y juegue con ellas!" Le empujó el pecho con su dedo, lista para continuar con su furia, pero fue interrumpida por la Profesora McGonagall.

"¡Señor Potter!" Todos se callaron.

"Venga conmigo. Los demás retírense, la clase terminó." Estaba silencioso a medida que todo el grupo se encaminó fuera del patio, susurrando sus quejas mientras que otros chismeaban sobre el castigo inminente del Gryffindor.

Un reflejo del sol atrapó la atención de la joven Slytherin y notó que se trataba de la Recordadora de Neville que seguía en el césped. Se le debió haber caído a Harry cuando fue sorprendido por McGonagall. Después de revisar que nadie la estuviese viendo, la tomó y la puso en su bolsillo. Se la regresaría a su dueño ahora que tenía tiempo libre ya que la clase terminó antes.

Marie no había estado en la Enfermería antes, así que al subir las escaleras se dio cuenta de lo mala que estaba con sus direcciones. Afortunadamente, los retratos movientes no se molestaron en darle indicaciones y esta les agradeció. Ellos simplemente se rieron y se despidieron de ella.

Por alguna razón, la pelinegra se halló caminando de puntillas hacia la Enfermería, tratando de no atraer demasiada atención a sí misma. A pesar de su silencio, Madame Pomfrey la encontró y la cuestionó.

"Bueno, ¿cuál es tu problema, querida? Te veo en buenas condiciones, pero talvez un poco pálida." La cara de Marie ardía de la vergüenza y tartamudeó su razón de estar presente.

"N-no, no estoy enferma. Me pr-preguntaba si Neville Longbottom seguía aquí, señora." Su corbata de Slytherin le pesaba el cuello mientras que la enfermera la inspeccionaba. Pronto, una sonrisa le brotó en su cara.

"Oh sí, el señor Longbottom tuvo una buena caída, pero no te preocupes, lo arreglé en un santiamén. Está en la tercera cama a tu izquierda, querida." La niña murmulló sus agradecimientos y arrastró sus pies hacia una de las varias camas blancas.

"Hola Neville." El chico estaba atando sus agujetas cuando la volteó a ver, se sorprendió y sonrojó un tono rosado cuando la pelinegra le sonrió.

"Oh, eh, hola Marie."

La Slytherin sacó la Recordadora de su bolsillo y se la extendió para que la tomase, mientras contaba su historia.

"Se te cayó cuando te caíste hace rato, así que pensé que debía regresártela. Tu sabes, por si la necesitaras para algo." Sus propias mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse cuando sus dedos se rozaron cuando el chico tomó el objeto en sus manos.

"Mi abuela realmente sabe cómo escogerlas, ¿no te parece? Una Recordadora porque siempre estoy olvidando las cosas." Dijo el dueño. Marie dio una suave risa y este sonrió tímidamente.

"Supongo. Pero ¿cómo está tu brazo? ¿Todavía te duele?" Preguntó, su muñeca parecía normal. ¿Acaso ya no estaba rota?

"¡Nop!" Levantó su muñeca y la rotó para mostrarle que ya estaba curado. "Madame Pomfrey me arregló en sólo dos minutos."

"Oh, eso es bueno." Sonrió la niña. "Estaba preocupada por ti." Como si fuera una señal, su corazón palpitó más rápido y un nuevo vigor coloreó su cara.

"P-pues, ahora está bien. Eh… de casualidad, ¿haz visto a Trevor? Creo que lo volví a perder…"

"No, no lo he visto, pero si lo hago lo guiaré a tu dirección." Prometió la chica. Jugó con el borde de su suéter, mirando a otro lado. "Supongo que… te veré durante la cena-"

"¡Ey! ¡Neville!" Un grupo de niños Gryffindor entraron a la Enfermería, dándole la perfecta oportunidad a la Slytherin de escabullirse fuera del lugar sin ser notada.

Marie no dio ni tres pasos en el corredor cuando escuchó un pequeño "ribi". Alzando una ceja, miró al piso para ver a un sapo saltando a su propio paso, sin preocupación alguna. La niña sonrió en reconocimiento. Los sapos no eran mascotas comunes.

"¡Oh, tú debes ser Trevor!" Agachándose, extendió sus manos para intentar atraparlo. "Ven aquí, Neville necesita saber dónde estas." Se arregló un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y después de unos intentos, al fin pudo capturar al elusivo anfibio. Se puso de pie, triunfante y retractó sus pasos de regreso a la Enfermería.

"-Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo _ella_ aquí, Neville?"

"Sí, ¿te estaba molestando, amigo?"

Sus pies se detuvieron abruptamente, apenas ocultándose por el ángulo de la entrada. Por alguna razón, no podía forzarse a moverse y estaba firmemente puesta en su lugar. ¿Podrían estar hablando de ella? Si es así, ¿por qué?

"¿Qué? No, Marie sólo me regresaba mi Recordadora. Quería asegurarse… de que estuviera bien."

Alguien bufó con incredulidad.

"Nunca puedes confiar en esos mugrosos Slytherin." El niño escupió el nombre como si fuera una maldición y Marie visiblemente se estremeció.

"Probablemente se la robó de Harry. Después de todo, él fue quien se lo quitó a Malfoy."

Ojos verdes se ampliaron. ¿Ahora era una ladrona? Su corazón galopaba y comenzaba a sentir lágrimas en sus ojos, barnizaban su vista, pero no caían. Estaba empezando a ser difícil de respirar.

"Sólo… ella sólo estaba siendo amable…"

Al menos Neville trataba de defenderla, notó la pelinegra.

"Vamos Neville, estoy seguro que tu abuela te habló sobre ellos. Son hechiceros oscuros-"

Marie ya no soportaba escuchar más para este punto. Dejó a Trevor en la entrada, donde sería visto fácilmente y se dio la vuelta, adentrándose al corredor. _Camina_ , se dijo a sí misma, _camina tranquila. No causes ninguna escena, no corras…_

Al escuchar el croar familiar, Neville volteó para ver a Trevor sentado en el piso de azulejo. Saltó de la cama y rodeó a sus amigos para atrapar a su mascota.

"¡Trevor! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?" Preguntó el Gryffindor. Trevor simplemente lo observaba. El chico salió al pasillo para checar. ¿Cómo es que un sapo llegó aquí?

Miró a su izquierda y notó a Marie alejándose, su espalda hacia él.

"¡Marie!" La llamó, saludando con su mano libre. Ella debió haber sido quien trajo Trevor a la Enfermería, eso fue muy gentil de su parte. La niña se estremeció y miró sobre su hombro. La sonrisa del chico se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba llorando. Esta rompió su mirada y corrió al final del pasillo, desapareciendo al otro lado de la esquina.

"Los escuchó." Murmulló Neville. Se hundieron sus hombros, realmente hirieron sus sentimientos. Debió haberles dicho que dejaran de hablar sobre ella, o al menos cambiar el tema.

"Me disculpare en la cena." Le dijo a Trevor. Este crujió. "Enserió, lo haré. Sólo veme."

Marie rápidamente bajó las escaleras y no paró hasta llegar a su Sala Común, pasando a Draco Malfoy de un empujón sin siquiera un susurró de disculpa. Aterrizó en su cama de un salto y abrazó la almohada a su pecho. Su aliento se atorró en su garganta, le dio hipo y se ahogaba en sus sollozos.

¿Esto era lo que significaba ser una Slytherin? ¿Qué todos te echaran la culpa a ti y a tus compañeros de Casa sin una buena razón? Todos simplemente asumieron que ella había robado la Recordadora de Harry y que era una bruja oscura. No la conocían, ¿cómo podían pensar que se volvería mala?

¿Acaso Remus pensaría eso? ¿Qué se volvería malvada?

La pobre niña sólo apretó sus ojos mientras las lágrimas escapaban. No, no podría decirle a Remus. Jamás. Él no podría saber sobre su Casa. Nunca.

Marie no fue a cenar esa noche ni atendió el desayuno al siguiente día.

* * *

 **Pobre de Marie... Ser Slytherin es bastante difícil.**

 **¿Qué piensan sobre esto? ¿Marie podrá crecer siendo una Slytherin?**

 **Como siempre, acepto retroalimentación, ya que este es una traducción y lo que hayan pensado. A la autora original le encantaría saber sobre ustedes.**


	6. Halloween

_**Primer año: La Piedra Filosofal**_

 _Hay dos lados para cada moneda como los hay para cada historia. Una Slytherin para un Gryffindor. Detrás de cada héroe hay un villano y detrás de todo villano hay una historia. Marie Rogue es esa historia._

 **Capítulo 5: Halloween**

Los días llegaban y se iban con el sol mientras que las semanas empezaban y terminaban con tarea. Marie se sentía en casa dentro de la biblioteca o debajo de los árboles por el Lago Negro. Uno se sentía cómodo en Hogwarts aun y con su inmenso tamaño, pero no había día donde la Slytherin no les preguntaba a los cuadros la dirección correcta o retractaba sus pasos para tomar el corredor adecuado.

Entonces las hojas comenzaron a cambiar de color y a caer, finalmente era octubre. El mes de las brujas.

Ese día, el Profesor Snape escogió parejas para un trabajo, reconstruir la Poción Pimentónica, la cual han estado estudiando por una semana y media. Su propósito es concederle al usuario calidez instantánea, un sorbo y podría mantener caliente a alguien por doce horas. Era una buena idea ya que el clima se estaba tornando más gélido.

Esa noche era Halloween y todos los de primer año estaban emocionados por el banquete. El día festivo para las brujas y hechiceros de todo el mundo. Eso también significa que los alumnos mayores habrán creado algunas historias de terror para hacer que uno de primer o segundo año salga corriendo y evadan a los Prefectos por un tiempo.

"Weasley y Malfoy…" Llamó Snape, leyendo los nombres de una lista. "Granger y Bulstrode…" Marie pegó una risilla. Millie se va a quejar durante la cena sobre el asunto. Hermione y ella suelen topar cabezas cuando se trataba sobre trabajo de equipo. El Profesor Flitwick ahora toma precaución al mantenerlas separadas después del incidente del Encantamiento Candente.

"Potter y Rogue…" La nombrada miró sobre sus notas tan rápido que escuchó un pequeño pop provenir de su nuca. _No es cierto que dijo Potter y Rogue. Por favor, por favor dime que no dijo Potter y Rogue. ¿Por qué diría Potter y Rogue?_ Pensó desesperadamente. Sería como una prueba para él. ¿La reconocería? ¿Notaría que tienen cierto nivel de relación? Oh por las barbas de Merlín… ella quería que supiera, pero sabía que no debería…

"Tienen hasta el final de la hora. Espero nada menos de una calificación aprobatoria." Dijo el profesor, aburrido. "Pueden comenzar."

La pelinegra no podía tranquilizar su corazón que tanto latía a medida que El-Niño-Qué-Sobrevivió tomaba asiento a su lado. Este revolvió su cabello antes de buscar sus notas en su mochila. Marie se mantenía ocupada al tener los ingredientes secos y su cuchillo plateado listos para la poción. El caldero estaba a su temperatura adecuada, contento sobre la pequeña flama.

"Entonces, eh, ¿sabes qué se supone que debemos de hacer?" Preguntó el niño. "Digo, sé que debemos de hacer, sólo que, eh, no cómo hacerlo bien, a eso me refería." Aclaró su garganta, incómodo y Marie le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Sacó sus notas y se las pasó a Harry después de ver el estado de su caligrafía en sus propias notas.

"Ten. Tú lo puedes leer mientras que yo sigo las instrucciones." Dijo mientras encogía sus hombros. "Así todavía podemos conseguir los puntos de trabajo en equipo." El pelinegro asintió mientras leía las notas.

"Esto está muy bien hecho." Comentó. Marie se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo y se arremangó las mangas. Harry se le quedó viendo por un momento más, cómo si tratara de recordar algo que decir. Cuando no pudo recordar simplemente sacudió su cabeza y regresó su atención al pedazo de pergamino, perdiendo la expresión de decepción de su compañera.

"Gracias."

Resultaron ser un equipo tranquilo, extrañamente, no como Millie y Hermione que peleaban por cuál de sus ideas era la mejor. Harry leía las instrucciones mientras Marie las seguía al pie de la letra. El salón se tornó bochornoso por la cantidad de humo que salían de los calderos de todos, creando una espesa niebla.

"Ahora sí, el último paso." Tosió Marie, revolviendo la pócima ocho veces en contra de las manecillas del reloj. "Rápido, ya casi termino de revolver."

Su compañero dejó el pergamino en la mesa y se quitó los lentes. "Todo este bochorno está empañando mis lentes. No puedo leer nada." Dijo, tratando de limpiar sus anteojos con una de sus mangas. Cuando ya estaba por terminar la octava vuelta, la Slytherin tomó sus notas y leyó el último paso. Justo cuando daba la octava vuelta, echó los tres cabellos de unicornio en la infusión y se asombró al ver que el líquido cambió de un negro turbio a un color rojo opaco.

"¡Listo! ¡Ya está!" Celebró Marie. Ambos compañeros intercambiaron sonrisas mientras la poción se estabilizaba, pero la gloria terminó en un instante cuando una sombra oscura surgió sobre ellos.

"Que tan _típico_ de un Gryffindor." Dijo Snape con una cara de desprecio. Caminó alrededor de su mesa, inspeccionando cada centímetro de su trabajo. Marie lo había limpiado de lo que no necesitarían para el procedimiento, afortunadamente, lo único que está a la vista eran el cuchillo, las notas de clase y unos frascos. No tan concurrido, en su opinión, pero talvez para el profesor sería insatisfactorio. Este detuvo su examinación para verlos a la cara.

"Dígame, Señor Potter, ¿cuántas veces se debió revolver la pócima antes de agregar los cabellos de unicornio?" Él probó. Lo miró con superioridad y esperó la respuesta. "Sin la ayuda de las notas de la Señorita Rogue, si no le importa." Harry pasó una mano por su cabello mientras trataba de recordar el número de rotaciones.

 _Ocho, ocho, ¡ocho!_ Marie suplicó mentalmente, sus manos tornándose en puños. _¡Sólo di ocho!_

"Eh, si no me equivoco son… ocho, señor. Ocho veces." Harry respondió finalmente. Marie sacó un suspiro de alivio. Eso fue demasiado cerca.

"¿Ocho veces en qué dirección, Señor Potter? Su respuesta fue vaga, para decir lo mínimo." Ambas caras gemelas se pusieron pálidas al escuchar la pregunta de dos partes.

"Eh, ¿en la dirección de las manecillas del reloj?" El Gryffindor adivinó. Marie volteó a otro lado, prediciendo que la voz burlona de su profesor no tardaría en hacer aparición.

Snape sonrió de lado. "La próxima vez que haya un ejercicio en clase, espero que pueda seguir las instrucciones sin que otro compañero cargue su peso. Esto será un cero para ti, Potter, dada tu falta de contribución. Ahora limpia el resto de este desastre." Dio la vuelta y empezó a marcharse. "Señorita Rogue, ya se puede retirar."

Sintiendo que el buen humor de su compañero se había terminado, la pelinegra se dispuso a guardar sus cosas rápidamente. Sin ver a su hermano una segunda vez, llamó la atención de Pansy y Millie, quienes también se dirigían a la puerta.

Ya que los de primer año acababan de ver el Encantamiento de Levitación, el Profesor Flitwick les dio la oportunidad de practicarla (para los que querían) en el Gran Comedor ayudando con las decoraciones para el banquete. Sólo podían levitar y colgar objetos ligeros, cómo telarañas, arañas, partículas de polvo y brillantina al golpear su varita ligeramente tres veces. Millie y Marie se ofrecieron a ayudar en decorar mientras Pansy se quejaba de que sería terriblemente aburrido. Simple de decir que Pansy se hallaba cubierta de polvo y brillo muy seguido.

El pequeño profesor, por otro lado, tenía permitido conjurar millones de murciélagos y podía encantar las calabazas talladas, haciéndolas elevarse hacia el mágico techo arqueado. Draco y sus amigos no se ofrecieron a ayudar, en vez, usaban el tiempo para molestar a los que sí estaban trabajando. Topándose contra Marie justo antes de que un objeto levitando llegase a su lugar era lo favorito de Draco.

Después de la cuarta distracción, Marie ya había tenido suficiente. "¡Draco, idiota!" Lo regañó.

"Cuidado con esa boquita, Rogue." La regañó de vuelta, posicionando un dedo a sus labios. La cara de la niña se incendió cuando otros alumnos pusieron su atención en ella. Respiró profundo y con el giro de su muñeca, lanzó unas telarañas a la cara del rubio con sorprendente puntería.

"¡Arg! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!" Gritó, tratando de limpiarse con sus mangas. Crabbe y Goyle sólo podían quedarse quietos en sus lugares, inútilmente levantando sus brazos con el intento de ayudar. Marie simplemente empezó a silbar una entonada mientras continuaba con su trabajo, Millie y Pansy se estaban agarrando sus lados de la risa.

Al menos Draco se veía de mejor humor qué hace unos días, notó la niña. Podía recordar su cara cuando Harry recibió un paquete con el correo matutino. Obviamente era una escoba, el empaquetado no ayudaba en nada en ocultar ese hecho. El rubio radiaba envidia en hondas. Ella y Pansy se dispusieron a distraer la atención del heredero al preguntarle el rango de su padre en el Ministerio de Magia o sobre el enorme paquete que le había enviado su madre. Desafortunadamente, no pudieron distraerlo lo suficiente ni tampoco pudieron detenerlo a tiempo. Draco confrontó a Harry y a Ron junto con Crabbe y Goyle, sus enormes brazos cruzados enfrente de sus pechos. El argumento se disolvió rápidamente cuando el Profesor Flitwick se acercó a ellos, fue ahí donde Marie aprovecho el momento para jalar a los tres Slytherins fuera de la situación.

Qué problemático.

* * *

Rayos y truenos se enfrentaban en el cielo encantado, esparciéndose a través del Gran Comedor, una ventana al mundo exterior. Las calabazas talladas flotaban ominosamente sobre los alumnos y los murciélagos hacían sus sonidos de clic cuando se acercaban a las mesas, rozando el cabello de los estudiantes. Todos se estaban riendo y divirtiendo, el espíritu del Halloween fuerte en el ambiente. El Barón Sanguinario cortaba a través de la mesa con su espada fantasmal, sus cadenas chocando y haciendo más ruido. Dulces de ratón corrían por la mesa, esquivando los platos, sólo siendo detenidos al ser capturados. La plática y chisme se alzó hasta el techo, las risas rebotaban por todo el castillo. Había tanta comida y carcajadas, qué Marie se sintió triste al tener que salir por tan sólo un momento. Pero su vejiga requería de su atención.

Decidió ignorar los baños del primer piso, el olor era algo de qué ser cautelosos, además, los otros estaban a un corredor de distancia. No era la gran cosa. Sus pisadas hacían un gran eco por el camino vacío, todos los que son alguien estaban en el festín, dejando el resto del castillo en completo silencio. La pelinegra apenas dio la vuelta en una esquina cuando su cuerpo dejó de querer moverse, reaccionando más rápido de lo que su cerebro pudo procesar. Lentamente, sus ojos siguieron el trayecto de una enorme figura, su pulso retumbaba fuertemente por debajo de su piel, su boca abriéndose gradualmente en horror.

Era absolutamente gigantesco, especialmente cuando se le comparaba a la pequeña y esbelta estatura de la de primero año. Tenía, a lo mínimo, cuatro metros de estatura con un cuerpo del tamaño de una gran roca y una pequeña cabeza calva. Su piel era de un color granito gris opaco y apestaba a algo asqueroso. Tenía piernas cortas y gordas como el tronco de un árbol con pies planos y cornudos. En su mano sostenía un enorme garrote que arrastraba por el piso porque sus brazos eran demasiado largos para su cuerpo, todo desproporcionado.

 _Un troll de montaña_ , clasificó Marie, sus ojos bien abiertos y sin poder parpadear. Un troll de montaña estaba recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts. Cómo habrá entrado al castillo sería una pregunta que se tendrá que contestar en otro momento, en lo que se debería de concentrar la niña era en cómo salir del área próxima. Lentamente, con cuidado, tomaba un paso hacia atrás, esperando no ser descubierta. La armadura de metal se desmoronó detrás de ella al haber calculado mal su último paso y el hocico del troll volteó en su dirección, consiente de su presencia. El suelo temblaba mientras el monstruo avanzaba y cuando su garrote destruyó el muro justo encima de ella su instinto de huir finalmente entró en movimiento.

Pisotones estruendosos la seguían fácilmente sin importar su paso. Manoseaba por su varita en su bolsillo; era una bruja, ¿no? ¡Necesitaba defenderse! Pero era de primer año, ¡y los de primer año no se _enfrentan_ a trolls! ¡Especialmente trolls de montaña! Intentó recordar un hechizo útil.

"¡ _Flipendo_!" Exclamó, azotando su varita en la dirección de su persecutor. El hechizo rebotó en su piel, completamente inofensivo. ¿Por qué, pero por qué Quirrell aún no les ha enseñado hechizos defensivos más poderosos?

"¡ _Flipendo_!" El destelló de luz volvió a rebotar al entrar en contacto. El troll rugió y levanto su garrote, solamente fallando porque ella se lanzó por el pequeño tramo de escaleras en vez de quedarse de pie, rodando a una pila sin gracia. El enorme garrote cayó a lado de su cabeza y pudo sentir cómo pedazos de mármol volaron por su cara, cortando y rompiendo su piel.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas y Marie estaba de pie una vez más, no poniéndole ninguna atención a sus heridas que ya empezaban a sangrar. Dio un giro rápido a la izquierda en una esquina, determinada en llegar al Gran Comedor por ayuda. Dumbledore, un profesor, un prefecto, ¡quién sea!

De repente, un hombre con una amenazadora túnica negra atravesó el corredor y Marie sintió un gran alivio al ver a su Jefe de Casa.

"¡Profesor! El troll-" Este la pasó sin molestarse en verla. La niña giró rápidamente para verlo entrar a otro corredor, uno que no conducía al troll.

"¿Profesor?" Llamó, su voz tambaleante.

"¡Slytherin, por aquí! ¡Síganme y manténganse juntos!" Las esperanzas de la pequeña pelinegra se animaron por el sonido de familiaridad. Encontró a Millie y a Pansy inmediatamente entre la multitud, justo detrás de Draco y sus amigos, sus pies la guiaron automáticamente hacia ellos. Sus amigas la bombardearon con preguntas susurrantes, pero Marie sólo hizo la señal de silencio con su dedo para callarlas mientras sus manos y rodillas temblaban. Si hablaba en ese momento no sabía si podría mantener a su estómago bajo control.

Marcus Flint, como Prefecto, tomó asistencia de la Casa entera cuando ya estaban seguros dentro de la Sala Común junto con Samantha Torrez. Sin desviar la mirada ni perder el conteo, el chico sacó a Marie de la fila y la puso a su lado. La niña estaba confundida al principio, pero luego el hecho de que estaba sangrando se volvió muy aparente.

"Muy bien, ¡escuchen! Nadie tiene permitido salir y el toque de queda empieza desde este momento. Esperaremos al Profesor Snape para informarnos más sobre el asunto, pero hasta entonces, continúen con lo suyo." Instruyó Marcus, la otra Prefecta asintió en aceptación y al ver que los estudiantes siguieron las indicaciones, todos empezaron a platicar sobre el troll.

"Y en cuanto a ti," Marcus agarró el brazo de Marie y la llevó al baño. "Vamos a limpiarte antes de que alguien más te vea así."

El Capitán de Quidditch le pidió que se sentara mientras mojaba una toalla en agua tibia. Marie lo obedeció, tratando de concentrarse en calmar sus manos que no paraban de temblar, lo cual aparentaba ser una urda tarea. El chico mayor se volteó a ella y se agachó a su estatura.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia?" Preguntó, suavemente pasando la toalla por una cortada. La pelinegra se estremeció al contacto, sus ojos humedeciéndose.

"Troll." Susurró. No había por qué ocultarlo, razonó. Su compañero le dio una mirada incrédula y su tono se volvió serio.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en las mazmorras?"

La niña frunció el ceño, regresándole la mirada. "¿Las mazmorras? No, me lo encontré cuando fui al baño. ¿Por qué estaría en las mazmorras?"

"Bueno, eso fue lo que le dijo Quirrell a todos en la cena." Respondió encogiendo sus hombros. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de procesar la información errónea, Marcus tocó otra cortada y una lágrima salió rodando. El chico suspiró.

"Bueno, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer. Tendrías que ir con Madame Pomfrey para que te las cierre, pero al menos ya están limpias. No hay infecciones de qué preocuparse." Fue a enjuagar el tinte pálido de sangre de la toalla mientras Marie se tocó la mejilla con cuidado.

"¿C-cómo es que sabes qué hacer?" Preguntó suavemente, su voz aun temblorosa. El Prefecto le dio una sonrisa, enseñando algunos de sus dientes torcidos.

"Te lastimas bastante en el campo de Quidditch, cómo que aprendes lo básico. Si no hiciera algo al respecto sería un gran dolor en el trasero después." Rio. La de primer año asintió y se puso de pie.

"Gracias por tu ayuda." Dijo al salir. Marcus sólo encogió los hombros.

"No hay de qué."

Marie no había dado ni un paso en la Sala Común cuando Millie y Pansy la jalaron al sillón, no podían esperar un momento más. Pansy aventó su cabello sobre su hombro antes de hablar.

"¡¿Justamente _qué_ es lo que sucede, Marie Rogue?! ¡Un minuto estas en el banquete y al siguiente no te encontrábamos por ninguna parte mientras nos sacaban del Comedor por el troll y _entonces_ apareces cubierta de sangre después de merodear por los pasillos!" Demandó Pansy, su voz alzándose al final en desesperación.

"Ey, no tan fuerte." Silenció Millie. Marie dejó caer su cabeza, cubriéndose con su cabello. Sorbió una vez y después no pudo contener las lágrimas de salir. Millie le frotó la espalda mientras trataba de ocultar la franca pregunta de Pansy.

"Sólo estábamos preocupadas por ti, Marie. Simplemente te desapareciste y regresaste herida. Nos dio un buen susto." Explicó. Pansy tomó sus manos temblorosas y las columpió levemente para hacerla que viera hacia arriba. La Sangre Pura hizo una cara chistosa que logró sacarle una risilla a Marie. Después de recuperar su aliento, les contó todo sobre el troll y cómo no estaba ni cerca de las mazmorras sino paseándose por el castillo.

"¡Mierda, de pura suerte estás viva! ¡La mayoría de los brujos no se enfrentan a un troll de montaña!" Comentó Pansy, sorprendida y preocupada a la vez. La pelinegra le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras Millie insistía en revisar sus heridas, volteando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Técnicamente no me enfrente a él, corrí lo más rápido que pude de regreso al Comedor." Rio.

El cuadro en el hoyo de la entrada a la Sala Común se abrió y los estudiantes se congelaron en sus lugares, en silencio. Severus Snape estaba sin aliento, pero tan compuesto y frío bajo control como siempre. Los miró a todos por encima de su nariz torcida, la atención de la recámara completa en él.

"El troll," comenzó, "fue detenido. Los horarios procederán como planeado y los restos del banquete se les traerá momentáneamente." Sus ojos barrieron la escena, parando en Marie y sus amigas, las cortadas rojas en su piel blanca resaltaban lo obvio. Esta se encogió en su lugar bajo su mirada, sintiéndose diminuta.

"Señorita Rogue, si pudiera venir conmigo." La estudiante asintió y lo siguió, tratando de no molestar sus nuevas heridas. Su espalda estaba volteada cuando Draco tomó asiento en su lugar del sofá y comenzó a hacer preguntas.

Una vez más, era incómodamente silencioso mientras caminaban por el pasillo. El Maestro de Pociones estaba, en efecto, sin aliento y no caminaba tan energéticamente cómo lo suele hacer, al menos de esta manera Marie podía seguirle el paso. _De hecho_ , notó, _está cojeando_. El profesor mantenía su rostro cuidadosamente libre de emoción, con la excepción de su ceño fruncido.

"¿El troll también lo lastimó, señor?" Marie preguntó, mirándolo hacia arriba dada su pequeña estatura. Ahora se veía más tenso y la niña pensó en sus siguientes palabras. Tragando pesado, trató de no tartamudear demasiado y bajó su mirada.

"S-sólo me estaba preguntando cómo se lastimo la pierna, señor."

Suspiró. "Míreme cuando se dirija a mí." Instruyó su maestro. "Cual sea su pregunta, espero excelentes modales por parte de mi Casa, Señorita Rogue. No lo olvide." Esta asintió y con dificultad redirigió su mirada a la línea de visión.

"Sí, señor." Una pequeña pausa burbujeó mientras pensaba en otra cosa de qué hablar, evadiendo el tema de su pierna. "Señor, ¿por qué el Maleficio Rechazo no funciona en trolls?"

Su respuesta fue instantánea. "La piel troll es mucho más dura y tiende a rechazar encantamientos simples. Es inmune al Maleficio Rechazo, de seguro. ¿Acaso Quirrell aún no les ha enseñado eso?" Preguntó retóricamente. "La mejor manera de lidiar con un troll sería apuntar a sus ojos, dejándolo ciego o bien, hacerlo perder la conciencia también es una opción. ¿Por qué pregunta?"

"Tenía duda de por qué mi hechizo no había funcionado en lo absoluto." Comentó, olvidando filtrar la información. Su olvido fue inmediatamente notado.

"Su hechizo-" El profesor se volteó a ella, tan rápido que su túnica se ensanchó, ya dentro de la Enfermería. "¿A qué, en el buen nombre de Merlín, se refiere con _su_ hechizo, Señorita Rogue? Y escogería mis palabras cuidadosamente si fuera usted." La mente de la pelinegra se quedó en blanco y rápidamente tartamudeó su historia.

"E-estaba en camino al baño cuando me encontré con el t-troll, entonces i-intenté defenderme, pero mi hechizo n-no hacía efecto." Su pie dio un temeroso paso hacia atrás, lejos de Snape. Sus ojos verdes vacilaron mientras trataba de mantener contacto visual.

"¿R-realmente no me vio, Profesor? I-intenté decirle sobre el troll, p-pero no debió escucharme…" Era difícil ocultar el tono de herida en su voz, pero dada la expresión de sorpresa de su mentor, apenas la notó o escuchó.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, se marchó de la Enfermería y llamó la atención de Madame Pomfrey con un movimiento de su mano.

"Sólo toma asiento, querida." Instruyó la enfermera, dándole palmaditas a la cama blanca a su lado. El cuerpo de Marie obedeció mientras que su mente apenas y la escuchó. Snape le tendió una última mirada, una que no podía describir ni comprender. Talvez, si tuviera la oportunidad y valor, le hubiera dicho que se quedara con ella. Quizás le hubiera explicado por qué no paraba de temblar o sólo por qué esa mirada que le dio la había atemorizado. La voluntad de la pequeña Slytherin se extendió hacia él, pero sus oscuras túnicas ya se habían desvanecido por la esquina. No regresó.

"¿Te duele, querida?" Preguntó Madame, inspeccionando el daño. Otra lágrima cayó mientras encogía sus hombros.

"No lo sé." Susurró. La mujer mayor le dio una sonrisa alentadora y una palmadita en su rodilla.

"Haz tenido un largo día. Lo que necesitas es un buen descanso." Recomendó, Marie sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, no escuchándola bien de todos modos. Lo que necesitaba era hablar con la Capitana Tess, ella siempre sabía qué hacer. Realmente debía enviarle una carta.

"¿Me puedo retirar?" Preguntó la niña, la varita de la enfermera ondeó por su rostro una vez más, limpiando lo último de sus rasguños.

"Por supuesto, pero directito a la cama, señorita." Marie le agradeció y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

Severus siseó cuando el dolor de su pierna lo electrocutó una vez más. Sólo después de mucho maldecir y trabajo pudo al fin llegar a su alojamiento privado. Descartó su túnica a un lado, donde cayó encima de un pequeño librero. Cautelosamente tomó asiento en su butaca de felpa y con un respiro analizó el daño. Volvió a maldecir.

Enormes heridas punzantes decoraban su pierna, no gracias a ese enorme perro de tres cabezas que le pertenecía a Hagrid. Mandíbulas salvajes se le abalanzaron cuando trataba de decidir cuál cabeza era la amenaza más inminente. Vaciló y casi le cuesta una extremidad vital.

Y su nublada atención también causó que ignorara a su estudiante lastimada. Ni siquiera había visto que estuviera ahí y ella había sido la única persona aparte de él en el corredor. Apenas pudo superar un troll maduro, engañando a la muerte tan sólo un momento. Se apretó la raíz de su nariz y trató de respirar profundamente. La inhalación y exhalación eran temblorosas y tenía la necesidad de gritar.

¿Por qué Dumbledore tuvo que darle la tarea extra de protegerla? No podía estar ahí cada momento de cada día, tenía otros problemas con los que lidiar. ¿Por cuánto más podía asumir estas responsabilidades? Este rol sería la gota que le rompería la espalda.

Sin mencionar que Albus no tardaría en querer un reporte. ¿También querrá conservar las memorias de Marie? Por las barbas de Merlín, necesitaba whiskey de fuego y una imperturbable noche de descanso.

* * *

 **¡SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA! Mis motivaciones se esfumaron a mediados de julio y luego entré a clases. Trataré de actualizar, pero sí se tardarán un poco más. Mi meta es terminar este fic, va a quedar completa de a como dé lugar.**

 **Bueno, ahora ya saben que le pasó a Marie durante la escena del troll. ¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Marie, y apenas va empezando la cosa jaja**

 **SALUDOS A LA/EL FAN DE ESPAÑA QUE REVISABA EL FIC CADA CIERTO DÍA POR ALGUNA SEÑAL DE VIDA. Siéntate cómod en dejar tus comentarios o preguntas, todos ustedes, me animaría responder sus dudas y/o leer sus comentarios.**

 **¡Hasta entonces!**


	7. Gryffindor contra Slytherin

_**Primer año: La Piedra Filosofal**_

 _Hay dos lados para cada moneda como los hay para cada historia. Una Slytherin para un Gryffindor. Detrás de cada héroe hay un villano y detrás de todo villano hay una historia. Marie Rogue es esa historia._

 **Capítulo 6: Gryffindor contra Slytherin**

Octubre cambió a un crujiente noviembre y la emoción volaba como chispas por todo el terreno de Hogwarts. Las rivalidades se volvieron más aparentes, unos hasta bloqueaban el paso en los corredores, las cuales tenían que ser terminadas por Prefectos como Percy Weasley y Penelope Clearwater. Casas se aferraban a sus miembros con más fuerza, saltando a la oportunidad de un argumento o comentario doloroso. Los estudiantes mayores intercambiaban estrategias entre susurros y apuestas fueron hechas mientras que los más jóvenes hacían banderines y pancartas, intentando usar los nuevos encantamientos que han aprendido.

Temporada de Quidditch. El deporte más popular en el mundo mágico, atraía la atención de la escuela completa. Hasta los mismos profesores incluían sus knuts en las conversaciones al respecto.

Marie estaba prácticamente resplandeciendo de emoción a medida que la fecha para el primer juego oficial se acercaba. Se ha tomado la libertad de ver a su equipo de Casa practicar, en asombro por su velocidad y las líneas de colores que dejaban en su paso. Su vigor por el juego era casi contagioso, su pierna empezaría a brincar, como si ella fuera a saltar espontáneamente y volar con ellos. A veces sentía una que otra punzada de celos. Qué mal que los de primer año no tenían permitido tomar la prueba para entrar al equipo. _Talvez el próximo año_ , meditó. La niña le escribía a Remus cada cierto día, para mantenerlo al tanto de sus ocurrencias. Calificaciones, actividades, amigos (sin apellidos) y cualquier información de Gryffindor que haya recaudado a hurtadillas. Su guardián estaba positivamente encantado con el hecho de que Harry se haya convertido en el Buscador más joven del último siglo, ni siquiera su papá podría superar eso.

 _Nuestro papá_ , corrigió la pelinegra cuando leyó la carta. _Él es nuestro papá_. Remus tendía a hacer eso, referirse a James Potter como solamente padre de Harry y no de ella también. Asimismo, le ha escrito a Tess, informándola de sus trabajos de clase, sus amigos y el troll de Halloween. Marie podía decirle lo que sea a Tess, aunque todavía se refractaba en revelarle su verdadera Casa. Si sólo pudiera saber su opinión de los Slytherin, entonces talvez podría confiarla con este secreto.

"Vamos a hacer Gryffindor papilla," prometió Marcus Flint durante el desayuno. El juego empezaría en unas horas y la energía era tangible en el Gran Comedor. Marie también notó que la mayoría de los jugadores de Quidditch jugaban con su comida, no teniendo apetito por el momento. Dándole un vistazo al Comedor en general, se dio cuenta que el equipo contrario tampoco estaban en el humor para comer. La pequeña Slytherin tiró una risilla a la similitud, jugando con sus dedos, qué no paraban de moverse de la emoción.

Millie notó su entusiasmo mientras cruzaban el campo.

"Cielos, Marie. Estas prácticamente temblando." Bromeó esta. El césped seco crujía debajo de sus pies y Pansy engarruñaba su nariz mientras saltaba delicadamente sobre un charco de lodo. Marie sólo pudo sonreír.

"¡No lo puedo evitar! ¡Nunca he estado en un juego de Quidditch de verdad!" Pansy le dio una mirada incrédula.

"¿Dónde has estado? ¿Debajo de una roca?" Preguntó. La niña más pequeña solamente rio.

El viento azotaba las bufandas y pancartas de todos en un frenesí mientras esperaban a que el juego comenzara. Marie se alegró de tener puesta su diadema verde con plateado, así su cabello no molestaría con lo fuerte que estaba el viento. Unos ojos verdes estaban ampliamente abiertos con anticipación a medida que los jugadores entraban al campo de juego, escarlata y esmeralda chocaban vibrantemente.

Marcus Flint y Oliver Wood dieron un paso al frente de sus respectivos equipos en el medio del campo. Madame Hooch habló con ellos, probablemente recordándoles sobre el comportamiento que un buen deportista debería de tener. Después les dijo que se dieran la mano y Marie no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa de superioridad cuando el Gryffindor hizo una mueca de dolor por el apretón del Capitán de Slytherin.

Todos se alzaron al aire, circulando a la réferi y ella estaba posicionada justamente en el centro. Tomó una pelota grande en sus manos y tenía un silbato entre sus labios. El sonido penetró el oído de todos y cuando la Quaffle fue lanzado al aire, todos se abalanzaron hacia ella.

"Y la Quaffle es tomada inmediatamente por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor– qué excelente Cazadora es esa chica, sin mencionar que bastante atractiva también-"

"¡Jordan!"

"Lo siento, Profesora."

Marie rio abiertamente por el comentario, dado por Lee Jordan y supervisado por la Profesora McGonagall. La estricta maestra estaba ahí obviamente para mantenerlo bajo control.

"Y se la está volando allá arriba, un pase limpio para Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood la encontró el año pasado y ha sido una buena integrante del equipo desde entonces- regresamos con Johnson, y –no, Slytherin ha tomado la Quaffle, el capitán del equipo, Marcus Flint, obtiene la Quaffle y allá va-"

Marie aclamaba fuertemente junto con sus compañeros mientras Marcus volaba con la Quaffle sujetada firmemente contra su pecho. Las pancartas resplandecían cuando las ondeaban y las cornetas sonaban por todas direcciones.

"Flint está volando como un águila allá arriba –va a anotar- no, bloqueado por un excelente movimiento del Guardián de Gryffindor Wood y Gryffindor toma la Quaffle –esa es la Cazadora Katie Bell, buen clavado alrededor de Flint, se acerca y –¡OUCH!- eso debió doler, una Bludger a la cabeza –la Quaffle es tomada por Slytherin –ese es Adrian Pucey acelerando hacia los postes, pero es bloqueado por una segunda Bludger, lanzado por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál es cual –buena jugada por el Bateador de Gryffindor, en fin, Johnson toma posesión de la Quaffle nuevamente, su camino está despejado y allá va, esquiva la Bludger –los postes están enfrente –vamos Angelina – el Guardián Bletchly da un clavado –falla –¡GRYFFINDOR ANOTA!"

Los Gryffindor celebraron con fulgor mientras que los Slytherin trataron de ahogar sus gritos con aullidos de decepción. Marie podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse con el frío y la adrenalina que corría con el juego. Todo era vigorizante, la emoción y el poder eran espesos en el aire, como la estática u otra forma de electricidad. Los equipos opuestos chocaban y volaban en manchas de color; era casi imposible de enfocarse en sólo una cosa y seguir el juego completo con toda la conmoción y rivalidad de las Casas.

"Slytherin está en posesión." Proveyó Lee Jordan. "Cazador Pucey evade las dos Bludgers, los dos Weasleys y Cazadora Bell lo persiguen y aceleran hacia los –un momento, ¿esa fue la Snitch?"

Una onda de susurros tejió a través de la multitud y todos se enfocaron en los Buscadores, unos usando los binoculares que sabiamente habían traído. Harry era tan pequeño en el aire y en comparación al resto de los jugadores, pero su tamaño es lo que le daba su ventaja como Buscador. Pesa menos y es más delgado, todo esto lo hacía perfectamente aerodinámico y ligero, capaz de volar más rápido que un jugador musculoso. Aun así, Marie no podía evitar preocuparse sobre su bien estar.

De repente, Harry hizo un movimiento en picada, el Buscador de Slytherin, Terrance Higgs, estaba justo detrás de él. Estaban de par en par y acercándose a la Snitch Dorada, o eso parecía. Dada su baja estatura y falta de binoculares, la pelinegra no lograba ver nada claro. Harry era más veloz que Terrance, su mano estrecha, estaba tan cerca –

¡WAM!

Marie soltó un pequeño grito por la sorpresa de ver a Marcus embestir a Harry, casi tirándolo de su escoba.

"¡Falta!" Gritó Gryffindor.

"¿Puede hacer eso?" Temió Marie, jalándole de la manga a Millie. "¿Acaso no es ilegal, o algo?" La chica más alta sólo encogió sus hombros.

"Sí puede, pero fue una falta. ¿Ves?" Apuntó al lado para notar a Madame Hooch regañando a Flint. Pansy bufó.

"Realmente no me molestaría ver a Potter caerse de su escoba. Sería algo gracioso."

"Oh." Marie mordió su labio inferior y empezó a jugar nuevamente con sus dedos. "Pero, ¿por qué haría eso?"

"Para evitar que Potter atrape la Snitch, claro." Draco comentó detrás de ellas. Su nariz estaba rosa por las bajas temperaturas y esnifó. "Quidditch es violento y eso solamente es la mitad de lo divertido. ¿No lo has notado, Rogue?"

"Ya lo hice." Murmulló con un puchero.

"Es su primer juego de Quidditch en vivo." Pansy susurró teatralmente detrás de su mano enguantada. El heredero arqueó una ceja y Marie deliberadamente volteó a otro lado.

"Entonces –después de esa obvia y asquerosa falta-"

"¡Jordan!" Gruño McGonagall. Se suponía que Lee no podía tomar un lado cuando comentaba.

"Digo, después de esa visible y desagradable falta-"

"Jordan, te estoy advirtiendo-"

"Está bien, está bien. Flint casi mata al Buscador de Gryffindor, algo que le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera, estoy seguro de eso. Así que un penalti para Gryffindor, tomada por Spinnet, no hay problema y seguimos jugando. Gryffindor aun en posesión."

Harry apenas había esquivado una Bludger cuando Marie notó la abrupta sacudida. Primero pensó que era parte de la movida, pero entonces pasó de nuevo. La escoba empezó a zigzaguear, como si intentara tirar a su jinete.

"Slytherin está en posesión –Flint con la Quaffle –pasa a Spinnet –pasa a Bell – es golpeado fuertemente en la cara por una Bludger, espero que le haya roto la nariz –sólo bromeaba Profesora –Slytherin anota –oh no…" Marie dejó de escuchar los comentarios cuando la escoba de Harry corcoveó otra vez, casi lanzándolo fuera de su asiento.

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Potter?" Musitó alguien. Otros hacían preguntas similares y la audiencia pareció inhalar de sorpresa en unísono cuando la escoba dio un giro, se sacudió y casi tira al Buscador de Gryffindor. Estaba colgando peligrosamente de una mano sujeta al mango de la escoba.

Rápidamente, Marie miró por todos lados por el par de binoculares más cercanos y los agarró sin antes pedir permiso. Lo que previamente eran caras borrosas ahora se veían claras mientras buscaba por la persona desconocida. Ella podría ser de primer año, pero era obvio que el comportamiento de la escoba no era natural, aun y después de la colisión con Flint. Después de todo, era una Nimbus Dos Mil, un golpe no la iba a volver loca.

 _Ahí_.

El dócil y nervioso Profesor Quirrell estaba observando fijamente a Harry, completamente paralizado mientras que sus labios formaban rápidas y silenciosas palabras incomprensibles.

"¡Está hechizando la escoba!" Susurró la niña. El maestro tenía algo raro, una expresión extraña se apoderó de su cara. No estaba segura, pero era obvio que era malo.

Talvez era la conexión de melliza que tenía con el famoso Niño-Qué-Sobrevivió, aunque eso no importaba realmente ya que estaba dispuesta en ayudarlo a seguir viviendo de todos modos. Empujó los binoculares hacia las manos de otra persona mientras atravesaba al gentío, batallando en hacer su camino.

No le tomó mucho tiempo en llegar a las gradas de los profesores y buscar por su varita. Ahora que estaba ahí, ¿cómo lo iba a detener? Interrumpirlo de cualquier manera era su meta, pero ¿qué pasaría después de detener el conjuro?

Ya estaba una fila detrás de él, aferrándose a su varita con su mano temblorosa, mentalmente preparándose a sí misma para hacer una inútil pregunta sobre la clase y suspender el hechizo con contacto y comunicación. Su mano estaba tan cerca de su hombro cuando una violenta ola de mareo la azotó, haciéndola tambalear.

Afortunadamente, Hermione Granger lo tumbó en su prisa de llegar a Snape, sea cual haya sido la razón. En tan solo unos momentos, el Maestro de Pociones pegó un salto y empezó a pisotear el borde de su túnica para apagar la pequeña flama que había aparecido de repente. Aunque Marie apostaría a que la niña con el pelo esponjado tuvo algo que ver.

La pequeña Slytherin tropezó hacia el borde de las bancas y se sujetó de las barandillas para ver a Harry aterrizar con las rodillas y manos en el campo. Después de unos momentos regurgitando, el pelinegro sostuvo la Snitch sobre su cabeza para que todos pudieran verla.

"¡-Harry Potter ha atrapado la Snitch! ¡Gryffindor vence a Slytherin –Ciento setenta puntos a sesenta!"

Al estar fuera del alcance de los ojos juzgones de su Casa, Marie pudo libremente celebrar la victoria tan fuerte como cualquier otro Gryffindor.

* * *

 **Prometí subir esto a una semana de la actualización anterior y fallé. Ya no prometeré nada jaja la escuela me esta ahogando y aunque estuviera peque este cap me tardé mucho por escribirlo entre tiempos.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Es bastante obvio qué fue lo que detuvo a Marie de interrumpir a Quirrell, pero ¿qué piensan ustedes del asunto?**

 **Como siempre son libres de dejar sus comentarios y/o preguntas, sería muy feliz de contestarles.**

 **Ya se acerca un momento clave para Marie en su primer año. akjfhdgs**


	8. Preguntas en Navidad

_**Primer año: La Piedra Filosofal**_

 _Hay dos lados para cada moneda como los hay para cada historia. Una Slytherin para un Gryffindor. Detrás de cada héroe hay un villano y detrás de todo villano hay una historia. Marie Rogue es esa historia._

 **Capítulo 7: Preguntas en Navidad**

Pansy y Marie soltaron una risilla incontrolable mientras tomaban refugio detrás del árbol más cercano, recogiendo la mayor cantidad de nieve que pudiesen antes de que los demás las alcanzaran. Solo tuvieron éxito en crear algunas esferas cuando se le ocurrió una idea a la chica de pelo alborotado. Echó un vistazo precavido, cerciorándose de que no hubiese ningún Prefecto ni profesor cerca. Rápidamente calló a su amiga antes de sacar su varita y susurrar unas palabras bien escogidas.

"¡Ríndanse!" demandó Draco, mientras él y sus amigos avanzaban. "¡O recurriremos a la fuerza!" Todos estaban bien armados con brazos llenos de bolas de nieve. Estaban superadas en número, tres a dos, ya que Millie se quedó adentro por una jaqueca, dejó a las niñas menos un soldado.

"¡Tienen hasta la cuenta de tres!" advirtió el rubio. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por el gélido viento y la emoción del juego, la victoria cerca. "Uno…. dos…." Los tres prepararon su brazo lanzador, una bola de nieve en mano y lista.

"¡Está bien, está bien!" Pansy resopló fuertemente, saliendo de su escondite detrás del árbol con las manos en alto. "¡No tienes que contar!" Crabbe y Goyle rieron levemente con la facilidad de su victoria, pero los ojos grises de Draco captaron lo obvio.

"Espera un segundo, ¿dónde está Rogue?" Los dos bultosos chicos también lo notaron y su risa pareció detenerse en un instante.

"Eh, Malfoy…" comenzó Crabbe, golpeando ligeramente su hombro. Éste resopló.

"¿Qué?" Su mirada de irritación desvaneció cuando notó que sobre ellos había más de una docena de bolas de nieve flotantes. Se escuchó una risa y Marie salió detrás de otro árbol, su varita en mano. Todos los tres pares de ojos se ensancharon mientras Pansy bajaba sus brazos y sonrió con superioridad.

"¿A qué estaban contando chicos?" preguntó ella. "¿Era a tres?" Marie se posicionó a su lado, su brazo listo. Un silencio arrasó el campo de batalla. Los capitanes sostuvieron firmemente la mirada por un momento, hasta que la ligera curva de los labios de la chica denunció su destino.

"¡Fuego!" declaró Draco. Los chicos lanzaron sus ataques y con un movimiento de muñeca fueron pulverizados por todos lados. Aunque se ganó una pequeña victoria cuando Pansy fue golpeada en la pierna y una bola de nieve desviada le pegó a Marie justo en la cara, haciendo que se cayera en sus pompas. En vez de aceptar la ayuda y ponerse de pie, Marie optó por sentarse en la nieve y reírse a más no poder, lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

"Te haz vuelto completamente loca," reprendió Pansy, sus manos puestas en su cintura. Aunque su sonrisa decía que también lo consideraba gracioso. Marie sólo podía cabecear en afirmación.

Las vacaciones de Navidad se aproximaban y todo el mundo regocijaba de emoción, el cual fue amplificada cuando el castillo amaneció con una gruesa capa de nieve. El lago se había congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron atrapados encantando bolas de nieve para que siguieran y golpearan el turban del Profesor Quirrell. Percy el Prefecto estaba horrorizado y envió a sus hermanos con la Profesora McGonagall, donde recibieron una detención menor, en vista de las festividades.

Los Slytherin de primer año siguieron jugando y corriendo en la nieve, esquivando a alumnos mayores. Ahora estaban jugando a una partida rápida de Hechizo, donde los jugadores tenían que evadir el toque del hechicero, y si fueron Hechizados entonces tendrían que detenerse y esperar a que alguien más les quitara el conjuro.

"¡Jaja, ahora tu eres el Hechicero, Draco!" molestó Pansy, pegando brinquitos de victoria al no ser escogida. El rubio resopló e inspeccionó a los demás jugadores, haciendo puchero a su suerte. Crabbe y Goyle ayudarían a corralar a su presa, ese no era el problema. El siguiente paso es decidir quién es el eslabón más débil.

"Bien," refunfuñó Draco. "Pueden tener un momento de ventaja." Las dos niñas compartieron una sonrisa y comenzaron a retroceder, Crabbe y Goyle también lo hicieron, solo por si acaso.

"Muy bien, ahora recuerda en contar hasta tres, Draco," advirtió Marie, sosteniendo tres dedos. El chico volteó los ojos dramáticamente.

"Gracias, he jugado esto antes," él indicó. "Uno…" Tomó un paso hacia adelante. "Dos…" Las amigas se dieron una mirada alarmante al paso que el niño seguía rompiendo las reglas.

"¡Estás haciendo trampa!" regañó Marie. Él dió otro paso. Pansy jaló del brazo de su amiga.

"¡Solo corre!" Se dieron la vuelta y huyeron justo cuando Draco terminó de contar, chillando cuando ya casi las alcanzaba. Marie era más pequeña que Pansy, notó Draco, lo que significaba que sus piernas no daban la misma distancia como las de la otra chica y a hacía una fracción más lenta. El eslabón más débil. Esta pegó un grito cuando el rubio hizo obvio a su decisión en hacerla su blanco, alejándola de Pansy en el proceso. Rápidamente pensó en formas para perderlo. Solamente había un grupo de alumnos mayores, justo adelante. Después de una inspección adicional, dió a conocer que eran todos compañeros de Slytherin, podía hacerlo.

"¡Ríndete Rogue!"

"¡Cuidado, Draco Malfoy! ¡Soy bastante veloz!" ella regresó. Ojos color esmeralda se fijaron determinantemente hacia el frente, trabajando su ruta de escape. Había el suficiente espacio entre ellos para que pudiera esquivarlos agilmente. Entonces, justo cuando Draco estaba a punto de tomarla por su revoloteante bufanda, la pelinegra puso una extra dosis más de velocidad.

Sus piernas se movían con fuerza, haciendo su camino hacia los de generación arriba. Algunos la notaron y arquearon una ceja o las dos, murmurando comentarios entre ellos. Sus verdes ojos brillaban al ver que su paso seguía abierto, con suficiente espacio para ella. Finalmente estuvo lo bastante cerca y le tomó unos segundos para barrerse, esquivar y maniobrar su camino sin tener que alentar su paso una sola vez. Draco, por el otro lado, tuvo dificultad en hacer paso a través del grupo y para entonces ya estaba lejos de su alcance. Resopló y optó por tocar a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes estaban a su lado.

"Hechizo," balbuceó.

Marcus Flint volteó para ver a Marie Rogue poner distancia entre ella y Malfoy durante su partida. El movimiento que acababa de hacer fue sorprendentemente interesante. El capitán de Quidditch reflexionó en la atlética jugada a medida que él y sus amigos se encaminaban al castillo, cansados del frío.

* * *

Sus dedos pegaban un ritmo incesante en su falda, contando los minutos a que la campana sonase. La niña Slytherin estaba sentada en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su última clase antes de las vacaciones. La oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha su plan. Un plan de confrontación, si uno podía ser específico.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin y dos desde Halloween y el troll. Ambos acontecimientos incluían al Profesor Quirrell. En Halloween, él había aclamado que el troll estaba en las mazmorras para entonces desmayarse, y de esta manera no poder proveer más información (ella pudo adquirir el resto de los detalles de Millie y Marcus, al igual que de otros estudiantes). Después, en el juego, dónde ella misma lo vió emitir una clase de encantamiento mientras la escoba de Harry enloquecía. Labios moviéndose con rapidez, contacto visual inquebrantable, todo apuntaba a un hechizo bien sincronizado con la falta de Marcus.

Mordiendo su labio volvió a revisar su reloj de muñeca, dos minutos para terminar la clase. Cuando dichos minutos pasaron, la chica se estremeció al ruido de la campana, sus nervios poniéndola ansiosa. No era en su naturaleza cuestionar a un maestro, de hecho, estaba fuera de su zona de confort.

"¿Vienes?" preguntó Millie. Marie se tomó un momento para tragar saliva y continuó en empacar sus útiles escolares con una lentitud dolorosa.

"Ahorita, tengo una pregunta que hacer," cubrió lo que tramaba con una dócil sonrisa. La más alta arqueó una ceja.

"¿Te sientes bien?" cuestionó su amiga, preocupada. "Te ves algo pálida." Marie sólo hizo un movimiento con la mano.

"Después los alcanzo. ¿Le podrías decir al Profesor Snape que tardaré un poco, por favor?" Millie asentó con la cabeza.

"Claro, yo te cubro mientras llegas."

"Gracias, Millie." sonrió. Tan pronto le dió la espalda, la sonrisa desvaneció instantáneamente y volteó en la dirección del maestro. Cada paso fue forzado, pero llego al escritorio segura.

"Disculpe, profesor," El tímido hombre pareció pegar un salto cuando se refirió a él. Sus manos temblaban mientras se movían para acomodar su turban y después arreglar su escritorio.

"¿S-si, s-señorita Rogue? ¿P-problemas con la l-lección?" tartamudeó él. Ella sintió cómo sus pies se quedaron pegados en su posición y tomó un respiro ondo por su nariz, acumulando valor.

"No señor. De hecho quería hacerle unas preguntas," volvió a respirar ondo. "Trolls, siendo de lo primero."

"¿T-trolls?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño en confusión. La niña afirmó, haciendo que su cabello olear. _Siempre puedo correr si esto sale mal_ , se prometió a sí misma. _O gritar…_

¿Qué tan rápido puede recorrer un troll montés? Digo, cuando no están corriendo." _El troll de Halloween no se veía haber corriendo_ , ésta recordó. Por un momento no osó en tomar aliento.

"¿Un t-troll montés? En g-general, son cr-criaturar t-típicamente lentas, p-pero señorita R-rogue no estamos es-estudiando trolls monteses hasta el s-siguiente semestre. ¿P-por qué las pre-preguntas?" cuestionó el profesor, aparentando confusión.

"Entonces, ¿por qué dijo que el troll estaba en las mazmorras cuando no era cierto?" preguntó sin control. "Lo ví merodear por los pasillos esa noche, no estaba ni cerca de las mazmorras como usted había dicho."

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y Marie podía jurar que algo cruzó a través de la cara del hombre, sólo alterando su expresión por un poco. Fué tan rápido que no estaba segura si era algo nuevo o siempre estuvo ahí.

"¿Y su otra pregunta?" El temblor de sus manos cesó de inmediato mientras las de ella comenzaron, como si se los hubiera pasado. Entonces el mareo volvió a comenzar, haciendo que apretase los ojos antes de regresar su atención a su profesor. Ahora era su turno de tartamudear.

"¿P-por qué estaba hech-chizando la escoba de H-harry Potter en el partido c-contra Slytherin?"

"Señorita Rogue," comenzó, su voz suave, pero autoritativa, "esa es una gran acusación. ¿Por qué me culparía por tal crimen?" Cualquier señal del temeroso profesor se esfumó, ahora sólo podía ver una figura de poder. Y esto la asustaba.

"Y-yo lo ví…" Su boca se sentía rasposa y apenas y podía controlar su lengua. Una sensación de pavor se apoderó de su cuerpecito, paralizándola. "Y-yo lo ví hechizando la escoba. Justo después de que M-marcus lo emb-bistió, p-para que pareciera un acc-accidente. U-usted tenía c-contacto visual y no p-paraba de murmurar. E-entonces el hechizo se quebró cuando Hermione se topó con usted." explicó la niña. Todos los hechos sobre la mesa. "Todo apunta a usted, señor."

El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se levantó lentamente de su asiento y Marie retrocedió un paso inmediatamente. Debería de correr, se dijo a sí misma, realmente debería de correr. Cada nervio le gritaba a que se moviera, en evacuar el área o por lo menos sacar su varita. Los vellos de su nuca estaban erizados y podía sentir como una gota de sudor caía por su cuello ya que no se atrevía en desviar su vista del maestro.

"¿Por qué no el Profesor Snape?" interrogó el hombre. "Él también mantenía contacto visual y murmuraba, su concentración se rompió después de que la señorita Granger prendió en llamas sus túnicas. ¿Por qué yo y no él?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "Estamos en la misma posición, pero Snape tiene rencor hacia Potter y yo no."

"Pero se detuvo sólo cuando _usted_ fue interrumpido, señor. El Profesor Snape se levantó ante ese hecho." Tragó saliva, su corazón palpitando descontroladamente.

"Simplemente estaba proporcionando el hechizo reversor, para mantener la seguridad del señor Potter-" Otra vez negó con la cabeza.

"Si eso fuera cierto, entonces su hechizo hubiera dominado el de Profesor Snape. Usted es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, usted debió de ser más fuerte," argumento la pequeña. Una sonrisa de superioridad sin humor tiró de los labios de Quirrell y Marie sintió un baño helado correr por su cuerpo.

"Señorita Rogue, presiento que sería mejor para usted si se encamina a su siguiente clase. No quisiera llegar tarde, ¿o sí?"

Marie dió un giro y salió volando del salón de clases.

* * *

El salón de Pociones era el único salón con una chimenea decente y los alumnos se amontonaron más cerca al fuego, tratando de alejarse del tremendo frío que intentaba entrar por su ropa. Trabajaban en silencio, sin ganas de charlar.

Faltaba Rogue, notó Snape mientras caminaba por el salón. Lo cual era extraño y aún más extraño que Poppy no lo notificara de un alumno enfermo. Rogue por lo general era la primera en llegar y rara vez llega tarde más allá de unos cuantos segundos. Sus amigas estaban trabajando diligentemente en el proyecto, sin decir una palabra sobre la desaparición de su tercera parte. Seguramente debían saber algo.

"Señorita Bulstrode." La chica alta volteó a ver a su profesor, dándole toda su atención.

"¿Sí, señor?" contestó. Este examinó su caldero antes de proseguir con su pregunta.

"¿Acaso la señorita Rogue se enfermó?" Con un ágil movimiento de mano, salpicó las trituras de ajenjo a la infusión, causando que se tornase un azul brillante. "O es que se les olvidó pasarme un mensaje a ti y a la señorita Parkinson?"

"Estaba con nosotras en la otra clase," apoyó Pansy. "¿A tí te dijo algo, Millie?" Esta asintió.

"Sí, se quedó para hacerle alguna clase de preguntas al Profesor Quirrell, pero ahora que lo pienso," dió una pausa, llevando su mano a la barbilla, "no se veía bien. Estaba muy pálida y ansiosa. Tal vez sí fue a la Enfermería, profesor."

La señorita Parkinson resopló en desaprobación, "Ay, espero que no le haya dado algo antes de las vacaciones," hizo puchero. Antes de que el profesor pudiese continuar, hubo un susurro de tela y un soplido. Como si se hubiera Aparecido, Marie se paró entre sus dos amigas, en el proceso de recoger su cabello en una coleta y simultáneamente tratar de recobrar su aliento.

"L-lamento la demora, profesor." se disculpó. "Oh que bien, una pre-poción."

En efecto, estaba pálida y algo agitada, tratando de encontrar algo con qué ocupar sus manos y evitar contacto visual. Esto valdría investigar a profundidad.

"Espero su excusa completa al final de la clase, señorita Rogue." arrastró Snape mientras se volteaba y dejaba su mesa. Justo cuando tomó algunos pasos, ellas se juntaron y empezaron a susurrar. El profesor apenas y pudo preocuparse de sus merodeos teniendo que reprender a Neville Longbotton y tratar de salvar el caldero ardiente, mientras le quitaba puntos a Gryffindor.

* * *

Otra vez, Marie se encontró jugando con sus dedos y concentrándose en respirar profundamente. El Profesor Snape iba y venía enfrente de ella mientras ésta se sentaba en la silla con espalda recta que fue invocada. Después de un momento se detuvo y miró a su estudiante fijamente.

"Una vez más, señorita Rogue, antes de que empiece a restarle puntos a mi propia Casa, lo cual no me importa en hacer. ¿Por qué se quedó en la clase del Profesor Quirrell? Esta vez, sin disparates de que no comprendía la lección." Aunque hubo un ligero y oculto cumplido, Marie peleó la necesidad de ocultar su cabeza en vergüenza. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que se rebeló en contra de un profesor y habló fuera de turno, acusándolo de los accidentes que han ocurrido?

Snape suspiró y se pinchó entre los ojos. "Señorita Rogue, estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia. "¿Preferiría que le suplementara una dosis de Veritaserum?"

"Un suero de la verdad," ella respondió automáticamente. El profesor asintió con la cabeza.

"En su caso, solo necesitaria una minúscula dosis por su tamaño y el hecho de que solo requiero una respuesta. ¿Por qué se quedó en la clase del Profesor Quirrell?"

"Yo… tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle," Marie medio contestó. Él volvió a suspirar, pero almenos ya estaban llegando a algo.

"¿Qué clase de preguntas?" Los dedos de la pequeña jugaban consigo mismos mientras advertía la mirada. "Señorita Rogue, ceda de mover sus manos y míreme." Una orden. Con la fuerza necesaria, mantuvo sus manos firmemente pegadas a su regazo y movió su mirada a que conectase con la de su profesor.

"Ahora, ¿qué clase de preguntas le hizo?"

Marie respiró hondo y se preparó para el momento. Es mejor sacarlo todo de una vez.

"¡Le pregunté por qué mintió sobre el troll en Halloween y por qué estaba hechizando la escoba de Harry en el partido de Quidditch!" Justo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, deseó poder habérselas tragado otra vez. La cara del Maestro de Pociones cambió de una calma a una indescribible furia. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron en el momento que dió un paso apresurado hacia su estudiante, haciendo que esta se encorvara en su asiento.

"¿Que usted hizo _qué_ , señorita Rogue?" Logró preguntar entre dientes.

"L-le pregunté por qué el troll estaba en las m-mazmorras cuando no lo estaba y por qué estaba embrujando la escoba de H-harry durante el partido. Señor," la pequeña susurró. Deseando que pudiera desaparecer o simplemente atravesar el piso y caer a un lugar más profundo que las mazmorras. La forma en que la estaba mirando la hacía tener las ganas de refugiarse bajo sus colchas y nunca salir.

Lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos con un ardor al momento que su profesor se puso a su nivel y aferró los descansabrazos de la silla. Sus hombros temblaban mientras imaginaba las docenas de dolorosos castigos y detenciones que probablemente le pondría. Su profesor tomó un profundo aliento y trató de estabilizar su voz. Era obvio que la estaba aterrando. Eso es justo lo que necesitaba, una estudiante histérica.

"Señorita Rogue, debe de comprender que esas… acusaciones eran bastante serias," comenzó. "Debió haberlas llevado conmigo, o hasta el Profesor Dumbledore, y dejarnos a nosotros hablar con él. Pudo haberse metido en un gran problema, o incluso lastimarse." Los ojos de la niña de engrandecieron, y el adulto maldijo internamente su decisión de palabras. Ahora va a pensar que estuvo en peligro, pero si sus teorías son correctas, entonces tal vez sí lo estuvo.

"Él… él me dió miedo, profesor," susurró. "R-realmente pensé que me haría daño si no corría lo suficientemente rápido…" El profesor frunció el ceño.

"¿Huyó? ¿De un maestro?" preguntó. Pudo haber tenido un leve tono de preocupación apenas notable en su voz. La niña asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que su fleco rebotase, pero no dijo nada más.

Snape respiró hondo y se levantó a su estatura completa. "Ya se puede retirar, señorita Rogue. Que tenga unas vacaciones seguras." La silla pegó un raspón en el piso cuando se puso de pie. "Y no se preocupe del Profesor Quirrell. Yo mismo me encargaré de él."

"Gracias, señor," dijo suavemente, "Felíz Navidad, profesor."

* * *

"Entonces, ¿le dijiste?" preguntó Millie mientras encontraban un compartimiento vacío, Pansy las seguía más atrás, atrazándose por el peso de su bolso. Estaban a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts, listas para regresar a casa a las ya esperadas vacaciones.

"¡Encontramos uno!" Marie llamó por el corredor hacia su amiga para que la escuchara. "Y si, le dije. Dijo que se encargaría de él." Resopló ésta al empujar su maleta nuevamente, no siendo lo suficientemente alta para alcanzar la repisa.

"¡Ey! ¡Abran paso!" Hubo una explosión de ruido cuando cuatro de sus compañeros trataron de entrar al compartimento al mismo tiempo. Draco y Pansy estaban empujando su camino, seguidos cercanamente por Crabbe y Goyle. Aunque los asientos se volvieron algo apretados, fue divertido. Todos chismearon sobre su familia que vendría a verlos y que otras actividades tenían planeadas. La familia de Pansy pasaría una semana en Francia, mientras que Goyle tendría familia visitando de Bulgaria.

"¿Y tú qué, Rogue?" preguntó Draco, después de tomar un trago de su humeante jarra. El carrito había pasado y la señora repartió enormes jarras de rico chocolate caliente, cubierto con enormes malvaviscos para variar.

"Pues, la Capitana Tess me dijo que estaría ahí para recogerme junto con Remus, así que ahí la veré." ella respondió.

"¿Quién es la Capitana Tess?" preguntó Goyle, "La has mencionado antes." Una sonrisa brotó inmediatamente de su cara.

"Ella es la Jefa de la Oficina de los Aurores en el Departamento de Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica, pero ella solo le dice 'Defensa'. Por eso la llaman 'la Capitana', y es una buena amiga de Remus. Se podría decir que también es mi tutora," contestó la niña, revolviendo su bebida con el palito de menta. "Es graciosa, buena, inteligente… es mi favorita. Amo cuando puede visitar."

"Oh qué bien, ya llegamos." comentó Pansy. Todos vieron por la ventana para notar que el tren estaba llegando a la estación. Pronto se abrigaron y arrastraban de sus maletas fuera de las escaleras del tren. Alientos saliendo como vapor, los alumnos salieron amontonados hacia la plataforma 9 y ¾.

Padres e hijos corrían por encontrarse, voces rebotando en bienvenida. Marie pudo ver los padres de Draco a un lado fuera de la muchedumbre, tan sorprendentemente similares en apariencia. Millie estaba siendo abrazada por un hombre bastante robusto con cabello oscuro y la cintura de Pansy estaba siendo estrujada por una pequeña niña. Violeta, si recordaba correctamente.

Marie se paró de puntitas, tratando de ver a su alrededor o por lo menos sobre las cabezas de los demás. Por lo pronto, sin rastro de Remus ni Tess. No la sorprendía mucho, tal vez Remus no pudo salir temprano de su trabajo y Tess era notoria por su impuntualidad.

"Rogue, ¿dónde está tu tutor?" cuestionó Draco, casi gritando por el ruido. Ya no tenía su mochila, lo que significaba que su carruaje lo estaba esperando.

"Todavía no llega," le respondió su amiga. Entonces, le empujó una carta en su mano y se encaminó hacia sus padres sin decir otra palabra. La chica arqueó una ceja y guardó la carta en su bolsillo antes de resumir su búsqueda.

Una mujer alta atravesó la barrera de la estación del tren por el muro de ladrillos. Su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta, la longitud meneándose al caminar mientras que su rostro era acariciado por algunos pequeños mechones. ¿Por qué siempre llegaba tarde? Realmente necesitaba invertir en un buen reloj de bolsillo. Cuidando de esquivar a los grupos de familias, empezó a buscar a su niña favorita de primer año. Sin molestarse en cerrar su largo abrigo, el frío se disipó en sus pantalones y chaleco de vestir, acomodándose en su camisa planchada que llevaba debajo. Una visión de grueso cabello alborotado la detuvo y sonrió ampliamente.

"¡EEEYYY! ¡Marie Rogue!" llamó, alertando con su mano sobre su cabeza, "¡Por acá!"

Marie pegó un brinco al grito de su nombre y volteó a ver a la Capitana caminando en su dirección. Una emoción se bultó dentro de ella mientras corría hacia la mujer. Con un salto bien sincronizado, la Capitana se agachó para atrapar a la niña en pleno vuelo, dejando la maleta en el piso. Las dos, con idénticas risillas, dieron una última vuelta antes de que Tess la regresara al suelo. Esta se acomodó a su nivel y le hecho un vistazo rápido a su niña.

"Por los pantalones de Merlin, ¿y quién es esta? Parece una brillante estudiante de Hogwarts, pero ¿entonces dónde está mi Marie?" bromeó Tess. Justo cuando Marie iba a responder una combinación familiar de túnicas parcheadas se interpuso por su línea de visión y reconoció el cabello castaño con canas prematuras del hombre y su cansada expresión.

"¡Remus!" Sin esperar una invitación, se aventó a su cuidador, aferrando sus brazos alrededor de él y sepultando su nariz en las túnicas. Con una carcajada asaltante, el hombre la levantó y giró con ella como Tess había hecho antes, después la abrazó fuertemente.

"¡Oh Marie, te extrañe tanto!" este resopló al devolverla al suelo. Tess caminó hacia ellos, con la maleta de Marie en mano. Remus puso sus manos sobre los hombres de la niña y la miró fijamente con una expresión casi seria. "Por favor dime que tuviste una pésima experiencia y no quieres volver nunca más." Marie soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su tutor suspirara dramáticamente. Besó su cabeza y tomó la maleta de Tess, dejando que Marie sostuviera ambas de sus manos mientras salían de la Estación de Londres.

Se desvelaron hablando y contando historias de su primer año. Marie les contó sobre sus clases, amigos y eventos que acontecieron en el castillo. Tess tuvo que irse después de la media noche, explicando que tenía una junta muy temprano en la mañana, pero que volvería en Navidad para verlos. Remus estaba más que entretenido con sus cuentos y se veía muy interesado en saber cómo le estaba yendo a Harry. "Pues tu sabes, el Buscador más jóven del siglo."

Aún así, se rehusó en admitirle su verdadera Casa. Se cercioró en dejar su uniforme y ropa que emitía ampliamente 'Slytherin' dentro y en lo más profundo de su maleta, ni una señal de verde ni plateado se podía ver en su mochila. Estaba bien, podía jugar con esta mentirilla por un poco más.

* * *

La Navidad llegó con aún más nieve, acompañada de un par de paquetes que yacían sobre la mesa esa mañana. Tess vino e hizo un delicioso desayuno, completo con hotcakes en formas graciosas, huevos, salchichas, tocino y pan tostado. Papel de envolver llenaba el piso, pero nadie hizo algo para recogerlo, la regla navideña de no limpiar estaba tomando efecto.

Graciosamente, todos intercambiaron el mismo paquete festivo de Chocolates de Rana, los cuales fueron casi terminados para la tarde. Marie escogió regalarle a Remus un sombrero con orejas de conejo, y un listón hecho en casa para Tess, el cual cambiaba de color con el clima, así que por el momento estaba celeste (el Profesor Flitwick fue tan bueno de ayudar con eso). Remus le regaló a la niña una capa roja, con el que dio unas vueltecitas y comentó cómo se parecía a la Caperucita Roja, la del cuento Muggle. Tess le obsequió unas botas grises de invierno junto con guantes para combinar, lo que fue un alivio ya que ya no le quedaban los otros.

Pasaron su día en una nube de confort y flojera, al menos Remus y Marie, Tess todavía tenía que visitar el resto de su familia. El fuego crujía mientras leían, o bebían té, lo que sea que quisieran hacer. Happy estaba más que emocionado en encontrar las medias de lana de Marie y se rehusaba en dejarlas en paz todo el día. Más tarde, Marie recibió un paquete de Millie, era un set de estacionario junto con una nota agradeciéndole por el álbum de las Weird Sisters que le había mandado.

Ya era en la noche cuando un búho empezó a picotear la ventana, asustando a la pequeña de su siesta en el sillón. Modorra, abrió la ventana y dejó entrar a la ave, dejando caer el paquete en la mesa del comedor para después irse. La caja era delgada y algo larga, atado con un elegante listón verde. Paranoica por el color, la de primer año revisó que Remus siguiera dormido, lo cual estaba. Gracias al cielo. Tomando el paquete hizo su camino a su cuarto con rapidéz.

La nota estaba escrita con letra notoriamente de un chico, que Marie reconocía dada a las múltiples colaboraciones de tareas. ¿Acaso Draco le envió un obsequio?

" _Marie,_

 _Mi madre envía esto para tí, para que tuvieras un atuendo adecuado para la fiesta. Te dí la invitación en la estación antes de irnos, en caso de que se te haya olvidado. Pansy se ofreció en recogerte, así que si tienes alguna pregunta, solo mandale una lechuza. Espero y tus vacaciones vayan bien._

 _Felíz Navidad,_

 _ **Draco Malfoy**_ "

"¿Invitación?" se susurró a sí misma. Buscando en su armario, aventó ropa a un lado, deteniéndose al encontrar su capa negra y hurgó los bolsillos, encontrando la nota toda arrugada con el sello casi desprendido con el emblema ' _ **M'**_. M de Malfoy, sin duda.

" _Querido Honorado Huésped,_

 _Está cordialmente invitado al Mágico Baile de Año Nuevo que será alojado por la respetable familia Malfoy. El evento comenzará a las siete en punto de la noche del treinta y uno de diciembre._

 _Realmente esperamos que pueda atender._

 _ **Lucius Malfoy**_ "

Su corazón palpitaba sin control al releer la tan elaborada carta. Ella, Marie Rogue, ¿estaba invitada al Baile de Año Nuevo? Su pulso se aceleró nuevamente. El Mágico Baile era el evento más grande del año que solo estaba disponible para el Ministerio y la alta sociedad. Y pensar… que estaba invitada. Pegó una risilla al tratar de contener su emoción.

Ahora sostuvo su respiración al abrir la caja que la Señora Malfoy le había mandado. Un atuendo, según lo que dijo Draco, pero ¿de qué clase habrá escogido su madre?

El vestido era un rico color verde esmeralda, con un tono oscuro por debajo de la falda que se detenía justo sobre sus rodillas, dejando que el material se viera semitransparente. Había una sobrecubierta negra para que la usara sobre sus delgadas correas estrape. Era negro con delicados cierres plateados que lo mantendrían cerrado y un cuello tieso que se mantenía derecho, el cual paraba unas cuantas pulgadas antes de tocar su mandíbula. No estaba doblado, como lo ha visto antes, lo que le daba un aire más viejo. El largo era corto, le llegaba a las costillas, pero estaba hecho para que fuese así. Marie se levantó y caminó hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo. Se puso el vestido enfrente de ella lentamente, viendo cómo ondulaba como el agua. Después de verse por un momento, sonrió y dio una vuelta.

Iría a una verdadera fiesta, sin mencionar que se veía fenomenal en verde.

* * *

 **jijitl**

 **¡holi!**

 **vaya, como que me tarde en subir el siguiente capitulo woops. la escuela fue tremenda... y cuando tenia tiempo pues me daba flojera en invertirle a esto pero al ver que seguian leyendo y dejando reviews dije mafer, tienes que terminar este capitulo si o si huerca**

 **si tengo una meta es por lo menos traducir este tomo, los demas quien sabe que sera de ellos en el futuro**

 **RACHEL TE TOCA!**

 **si tienen alguna duda o whatever dejen un mensajito, me alegraria en responder sus preguntas y asi me da motivacion de seguir traduciendo esta historia**

 **Hasta entonces!**


End file.
